


Sparkle 21

by RadiantImagination86



Series: Sparkle Collection [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantImagination86/pseuds/RadiantImagination86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to say when Harry and Louis have been through so much over the past 5 years.  How does Harry turn 21 change things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night We Met!

**Harry ******  
It was my twenty-first birthday. Louis was with me along with my lady friend. Many people were in a line greeting and wishing me happy birthday. Don’t really remember much before Ed came into the room late, as usual, because he didn’t want to deal with the boring part of the party. He was with a person I had never seen before. I immediately walked over to greet him and Ed did, too. Louis followed as he always does especially on nights like this. I gave Ed a big, long hug and kiss on the cheek. Then I offered my hand to his date, which I never do. It’s usually a hug especially if they are with a friend. I ask, ‘Hello you are?’  
She smiled confidently and says, ‘Hi, I’m Rebecca. You must be the person having the birthday.’  
I say shyly, ‘Yep, that’s me.’ Within this short moment of time, Louis had given Ed a hug, kiss, and now they were joking about something.  
They stopped and Ed says, ‘Louis, Harry this is Rebecca. She is that amazing party planner I told you about.’  
Louis says raising his eyebrows as he offers his hand to her, ‘Really what kind of parties are these?’  
Ed replies slapping him on the shoulder, ‘You, dirty boy, when did you start drinking?’  
I respond, ‘He hasn’t had that much yet. This is Happy Louis.’  
Ed reacts, ‘Really, I haven’t seen Happy Louis in a while.’  
I say ignoring the comment, ‘So, you’re a party planner. (She nods.) Have I been to any of these parties?’ I look at Ed.  
Ed says, ‘I don’t think so but she has done a lot for me and others through her company.’  
Rebecca states, ‘It’s not my company.’  
Ed says, ‘It is when you are calling all the shots and getting requests for you to host the party.’  
Rebecca sighs widening her hypnotic eyes and says, ‘If this is how you’re going to start the evening, then I am going to need a drink.’ She walks away to the bar.  
Louis reacts, ‘Wow, Ed. Where did you find her?’  
Ed answers, ‘At one of her parties and they are really good. She makes sure every detail is covered. Liam actually went to one of her parties with me and said it was one of the best parties he has ever been, too.’  
Louis comments, ‘She’s definitely different than Ellie.’  
Ed responds rolling his eyes, ‘She’s better. She knows the ins and outs of Hollywood but doesn’t take it seriously. She is very down to earth and loves to dance.’  
This whole time I was silent listening to them talk about a person that I could keep my eyes off of.  
She comes back with a drink for all of us. Ed says, ‘What did I say? Details right and why are you carrying the tray?’  
Louis and I both say thank you in unison.  
Rebecca nods at us and answers while smiling, ‘I’m not carrying four drinks without one.’  
Ed suggests, ‘Then have someone else carry it for you.’  
Rebecca replies as I take a sip, ‘Does anyone look like they are available to do that? Bottoms up.’ I start coughing because I wasn’t expecting her to say bottoms up. Louis pats my back thinking I was really choking on my drink. She finishes all of her drink and kisses Ed on the cheek, while saying she is going to dance.  
Ed asks if we are ready for the tour to start. I look at Louis, who is looking at me. We both say, ‘No but we have to be right.’ Then, I glance at the dance floor and see her dancing with Kelly and some of my other friends. She is a good dancer. I try to stay with Ed and Louis conversation about work but it’s not as interesting. Thankfully, I could look at Ed but still see her dancing behind him.  
He chugs his drink and hands it to a waiter saying, ‘Happy birthday, Harry. I’m going to go dance.’  
I look at Louis, who is staring at me. I finish my champagne and give him a hug. He whispers in my ear, ‘She is very nice looking.’  
I freeze and flip my hair saying, ‘Sure. I need another drink.’  
Louis continues to mingle and drink as I stand at the corner of the bar sitting casually just to watch her dance sexually as I chat with a friend about nonsense. After about four songs, she comes to the bar and Ed goes off toward the bathroom or to have a cigarette or both. She comes straight over to us. I immediately put my hand up for the bartender to come over and I ask, ‘You need a drink?’  
Rebecca says out of breath, ‘Yeah, that would be great.’  
I ask, ‘What would you like water, champagne, both?’  
Rebecca says, ‘What are you drinking?’  
I say stupidly, ‘Champagne, you want it?’ My friend smirks and chuckles.  
Rebecca says back, ‘No, I was just checking how much you had left because I want a shot.’  
My friend replies, ‘Really I’ll take shot with you, maybe even off of you.’ I hit him and he shuts up but I can’t help but smirk.  
She tells the waiter through me, touching my thigh a little, as she leans in that she would like six shots of something called pisco sour. She reveals some bills that came from somewhere, I grab her hand and say, ‘It’s an open bar. No need to pay.’  
Rebecca glances at me and my hand saying, ‘Well then he needs a tip.’ She looks down at my body quickly and then away. The bartender obviously knew what the drink is and has it done in no time.  
In the meantime, my friend asks ‘Who are you anyway? And what are doing with the leprechaun?’  
I answer with a tone of annoyance, ‘Ed is not even Irish and this is Rebecca, she’s a party planner.’  
He then says, ‘No wonder you’re such a good dancer. You have practice.’  
I say back sternly, ‘Quit being rude or I am going to ask you to leave.’  
Rebecca glances at me and then says, ‘Actually, Ed has a little Irish in him and he is short, too. Also, I am not a good dancer I just don’t care what anybody especially a boy like you thinks?’ She points at my friend while she said it.  
I laugh and pass out the shots. She takes the shots out of my hand and I linger a little in holding it to act like I don’t want it to spill but secretly I want to touch her fingers a bit longer. We hold up both shots she says ‘Prost’ and we say cheers.  
I go to drink the shot watching her slam it as I slowly take my shot. It tastes great but has a kick that makes me shake. She says, ‘If you drink it slow, it gives you a shock so try it fast this time.’ We raise the shot and shoot it fast.  
I comment, ‘Wow that’s pretty tasty. What is it, pisco sour?’  
She says, ‘It’s similar to a whiskey sour and a margarita mix but tastes better. Pisco is a Peruvian liquor.’  
I ask, ‘How did you know that they had it here?’  
Rebecca answers, ‘I’ve had several parties for the owners at other locations and I usually tell owners that it is a specialty item that clients enjoy.’  
I say, ‘When did you first try it? Did you go to Peru or something?’  
Rebecca shakes her head and says, ‘No, I’ve only ever been to Mexico. A good friend went there and brought some home. We had a fine evening enjoying several other pisco mixes.’  
My friend asks her to dance and she says ok. I was a bit jealous but at least it wasn’t a good song. I turn back and finish my drink but continue to watch her through the mirror behind the bar. I ordered another drink and went to talk with Kelly, who was sitting at a table close to the dance floor.  
 **Smoke Break: Louis ******  
I ask Ed while smoking, ‘Are you dating this girl?’  
He says, ‘Well, she’s for one not a girl. She’s definitely a women and not exclusively, no.’  
I ask him, ‘What does that even mean?’  
He explains, ‘First off, she is not really the dating type. She’s a workaholic. She likes to have a good time but, as long as, I have known her she has not once had a partner. She is my plus one when I don’t have anybody else or I just want to have fun.’  
I state, ‘But do you like her like that?’  
Ed replies, ‘Why are you asking these questions?’  
I ask, ‘Can you answer first?’  
Ed says, ‘Enough to have sex with her but other than that just well extra special friends.’  
I swallow and say, ‘I think Harry likes her.’  
Ed reacts, ‘What but he’s yours?’  
I reply, ‘Yeah but he’s been staring at her all night.’  
Ed says shaking his head, ‘No, I think you are just being jealous.’  
I continue, ‘No, I am serious and I actually am not jealous, which is surprising.’  
Ed says, ‘Really?’  
I nod and suggest, ‘Let’s go get another drink and watch.’  
As we come in, I notice Rebecca and Harry having a shot together with one of Harry’s friends. I start to laugh because of Harry taking the shot like a pussy. Then, we watch the friend take her on the dance floor, while Harry is glaring through the bar mirror. I say, ‘See.’  
Ed replies, ‘That doesn’t mean anything.’ We notice Harry order another drink and too casually walk over to Kelly. He scans the room and finally lingers on a certain person. Then, he chooses a spot to admire from a distance and still chat with Kelly. Ed says, ‘This is getting weird and I think your right, Lou. I want to try something to see if we get a reaction. Do you mind being bate?’  
I ask, ‘What?’  
He explains, ‘I want you to go dance sexually with Rebecca and see what happens?’  
I respond, ‘It is only going to make him jealous.’  
Ed says, ‘But I know what Harry jealous over you looks like. He is already showing signs of jealousy with the glare he’s giving that guy.’  
I agree and walk out to the dance floor to Rebecca, as Radioactive by Imagine Dragons starts to play.  
 **Observation: Ed ******  
Harry stops talking when he sees Louis walk out to the dance to Rebecca. He takes a deep breath and closes in his posture, gripping his hands, and squeezing his legs together. He randomly bites his fingers. Every once and a thrust he makes big eyes and bites his lip. Then he finishes his drink and walks to the bar to get another drink trying hard not to look at the dance floor but can’t help it. I take in every detail and am convinced that Harry likes Rebecca. I realize that when we arrived Harry didn’t hug her like he usually does to welcome someone to a party.  
As the song comes to an end Louis touches her gently and kisses her on the lips. Harry orders a bottle of champagne immediately pouring it into his glass and chugging two glasses before Louis was able to get to me.  
Louis comments, ‘Wow, she’s a good kisser and dancer.’  
I shake my head and then say, ‘You are right. He wasn’t jealous did the typical Horny Harry moves and just ordered a bottle of champagne chugging two glasses.’  
Louis glances at Harry and sees him finishing another glass. Louis asks, ‘Really? Is that glass number three?’  
I ask, ‘Yep, what do you want to do about this? Do you want me to take her home or what?’  
Louis says, ‘I don’t know but not that.’  
I ask Louis, ‘Could we start with a dance because Harry likes to dance?’  
Louis comments, ‘That’s unusual, too. He hasn’t danced one dance yet.’  
I say, ‘Let’s start there.’  
Louis asks, ‘But how he’s getting drunk and he hasn’t started yet.’  
I explain, ‘How about I go dance with her and you get him to dance with you and then us go for a smoke after.’  
Louis states, ‘That might work.’  
I start off to the dance floor while Domino by Jessie J starts, while Louis heads to Harry at the bar taking the bottle and his glass, which is almost empty and finishes it. He pour himself another and chugs it. With the little left he set it next to Kelly and glances at her as she nods.  
Then he grabs Harry’s hand and they come to the dance floor. Harry hesitates but Louis pulls him giving him a glare.  
 **Dance with me: Harry ******  
After having had a whole bottle of champagne and some shots, Louis finally came to ask me to dance but she was still there and I was uncertain. Louis says to me, ‘We’ve been here for an hour and we haven’t even danced, yet.’  
I say with a little irritation, ‘You have.’  
Louis says, ‘So, I said we have not.’ but I didn’t want to piss Louis off that would be stupid. By the time, we get to the dance floor the song changes to Wake Me Up by Avicii. We dance near Ed and Rebecca. I might have been dancing with Louis but I couldn’t help looking at her since she was next Louis but dancing with Ed. There was something about her that I couldn’t understand.  
Then the song was over and Louis said he needed to go out while Ed said he needed to, too. I looked at Louis, Ed, and then her. I suddenly got insecure and looked at the floor.  
Louis and Ed say together, ‘Dance with Rebecca.’ My heart starts to beat faster and I looked up. I had to be red in the face and she wasn’t even paying any attention. She was starting to dance to the next song, which was Turn up the Music by Chris Brown.  
I take a deep breath and catch her eye without saying a word she nods. I start to dance and it was great. She really looks beautiful when she put her hands up and shakes her head then the rest of her body. She touches me like it doesn’t mean anything but it did to me more than I expected.  
When the song ends I am so close to her and want to kiss her so bad but the song changed to Light Em Up by Fall Out Boy. Rebecca steps back and starts to rock her body and we continue to dance.  
We danced to Good Feeling by Flo Rida, Till the World Ends by Britany Spears, and Titanium by: David Guetta. I remember the songs, the way she moved, and my heart was pounding so fast but I don’t know if I even moved or how I could function with the overload that was going on in my body. When Titanium came on I stopped breathing a little bit in the beginning because of her letting me hold her during the slow moments. The song cuts and I was still staring at her.  
Louis voice comes into my head and he says, ‘I know you are having fun birthday boy but it’s time for cake.’ I glance to her and she smiles as I sort of invite her to come with. Ed comes from behind pushing me and her toward the cake.  
Louis whispers phone to me and I hand it to him. I take my place next to the cake and take a few photos. Then he skypes my mum and says, ‘Hello Anne.’  
Mum says, ‘Hi Lou.’  
Then he flips the camera and mutters, ‘Anne met the party… Party meet Harry’s mum.’  
Then he puts the camera on me and I say, ‘Hi mum.’  
She says, ‘Oh Harry, happy birthday. You look great and how many cakes are you going to eat?’  
I laugh and say, ‘I guess I have to eat all three. I sure hope everyone else will help me eat these huge cakes.’  
Louis says sheepishly, ‘I bet many of the people wouldn’t mind eating you, Harry.’  
I glare at him and mum said, ‘Louis Tomlinson watch your mouth.’ Everyone laughs.  
Ed chimes in, ‘Ok. Everyone three two one happy birthday…’ After the song I blow out the candles and take the phone from Louis.  
I walk away to a quiet area to talk with her. She says, ‘Hey Love, I hope you are having fun and not drinking too much.’  
I reply, ‘Mum, I am twenty-one and now legal to drink here. So, I will drink as much as I want… In moderation.’  
She continues, ‘That’s my boy. I don’t want to take you away for your party for too long so see you soon and again have fun. Love you, Baby.’  
I reply, ‘Love you too, Mum.’  
I get back to the party and Louis is with Ed and Rebecca waiting to eat cake. As we are eating, I ask Ed if he’s coming tomorrow glancing at Rebecca. She is eating, looking at the cake, and drinking her champagne. Ed says, ‘I plan to but I guess it depends how much I drink, tonight.’  
Louis suggests, ‘Rebecca, you should come. We are having a super bowl party, well get together.’  
She is mid-drink and glances to Louis, Ed, and me. She swallows and says, ‘Ah…’  
I say, ‘We would love to have you come over and enjoy um… the party.’  
Louis pipes in, ‘The more, the merrier.’ He and Ed start to laugh giddily. Louis says to Ed, ‘Let’s go get some more champagne.’  
I ask, ‘Louis, could you bring back some shots?’ She glances at me with a smile.  
Louis says, ‘What? Ok… What kind?’  
I say and glance at Rebecca. ‘Pisco sour, two each.’  
Louis says, ‘Really? Ok… It’s your birthday.’  
As they walk away Rebecca says, ‘So I guess you liked the shot?’  
I say quickly ‘More than I expected.’ and swallow hard.  
She asks, ‘So how’s the night going so far?’  
I say with a smile ‘Getting better every minute.’ and she smiles, too.  
She says ‘Good… Birthdays should be fun and exciting.’ and I can’t help but laugh when she says the word exciting. ‘What are you laughing at?’  
I say, ‘Just the way you said exciting was more than I could handle.’ and then I realize what I just said chugging my champagne. ‘God, I can’t believe I said that.’  
Rebecca states with a smirk, ‘I said it on purpose.’  
I say in shock, ‘Excuse me?’  
She comments looking at me smiling widely ‘You seem quite… tense.’ and I laugh feeling myself go completely red.  
I cover my face and respond, ‘Really can’t help yourself can you?’  
She looks at me confused, ‘What?’  
I continue, ‘I suppose you are going to say that you meant to say tense, too.’  
Rebecca laughs, ‘Are you really that sensitive to words?’  
I reply, ‘No, just those words.’  
She comments, ‘I think you really do need those shots.’  
I ask, ‘Why?’  
She answers, ‘Because this is the most you have talked and Ed told me that you are usually very chatty and... Um. Well, let’s just say he warned me about how different you and Louis are. I hate that I can’t think of a better word than different.’  
I ask, ‘So, I am not what you were expecting?’  
She replies, ‘I have a rule not to trust anyone and their judgement of others.’  
I ask interested, ‘Really, you have rules about trust?’  
Rebecca continues, ‘Yeah, I have had too many things happen in my life to not have that as a rule.’ She rubs her hands and starts to fidget.  
I say looking into her eyes, ‘That must be quite lonely.’  
She responds, ‘No, it’s just I trust myself and my judgment, not anyone else’s.’  
I state, ‘Wow that’s a good way to look at it. Do you have any other rules?’  
She asks, ‘Sure but for what?’  
I mumble, ‘Men?’  
Rebecca suggests, ‘You mean relationships?’  
I smirk and say, ‘I like that you say it like that.’  
She says as a matter of fact, ‘Well only because I have had different relationships with men and women and both.’  
I ask shocked, ‘What, seriously?’  
She continues, ‘Yep but when I say relationships I mean sex… Not ‘together’ relationships.’  
I respond, ‘Have you had together relationships?’  
She answers, ‘Not for a few years because I just want to have fun and live my life the way I want. How about you?’  
I state, ‘Um… Only one real relationship but a couple of dates.’  
She swallows, ‘Really, I would have expected more.’  
I smirk and reply, ‘Well I only just turned twenty-one, today. So how did you meet Ed?’  
She responds, ‘I met him at one of my parties and we got along really well. We danced and drank. Well, that’s it.’  
I raise my eyebrows and ask, ‘No sex?’  
She blushes, ‘Um… Yes, we have.’  
Louis and Ed come in with the shots and I get quiet again; I don’t know if it’s because she’s slept with Ed or because they are back. We all raise our shots. I say ‘Salud.’ and she says it at the same time, too. I smile as we quickly take the shot and see Louis do the shake. I say to him, ‘Rebecca said that it’s best to shoot it fast and there won’t be such a kick.’  
Louis says ‘That’s where you got this drink.’ and looks at Ed.  
I say, ‘It’s delicious.’  
Louis suggests, ‘Let’s try it, again?’  
We all say, ‘Cheers.’  
Ed says, ‘We are going to go for a smoke.’  
I finish Louis cake and drink some more champagne. Rebecca says, ‘You’re all quiet, again.’  
I say with a mouth full of cake ‘Um?’ and swallow.  
Rebecca laughs and says, ‘I didn’t hit the off button when I said I slept with Ed. Did I?’  
I shrug, ‘Well, I don’t know actually.’  
She asks turning her head, ‘Oh, come on?’  
I answer, ‘Maybe but the guys came back and I don’t think I wanted them to know what we were talking about.’  
She says, ‘Oh but you are still quiet.’  
I ask her, ‘Why do you like talking to me?’  
She replies, ‘Well I don’t know anybody else near me but you and your friend from earlier, who’s a dick.’ I belly laugh, shake my head, and take a big drink of champagne. ‘What… Dick?’ I blush and hold in a laugh. She comments, ‘You act like such a virgin.’  
I say holding in my laugh, ‘Excuse me? I just have never heard a woman use these types of words.’  
Rebecca says confidently, ‘Who said I was a woman?’ I freeze and stare. ‘I hate the use of gender, it is so demeaning.’  
I reply, ‘I guess so but (in whisper) it could be it’s a turn on.’ Rebecca starts to laugh and takes a drink of her champagne. ‘Now look whose beginning quiet now.’ I say as I chug my champagne. ‘Do you want to dance some more?’ She chugs her champagne. I pour her and myself another as we slam them. We danced and drank but talked very little after that.  
At the end of the night, she went to the bathroom before they left and Ed said to me, ‘You like her don’t you? I thought you would like her but not this much.’ I immediately stop smiling and he laughs. ‘I don’t think of her like a girlfriend, Harry. It’s ok.’ I look into his eyes and he smiles. ‘We could tell you liked her.’  
I ask with concern, ‘We who?’  
He says, ‘Louis.’ I freeze looking down at the floor. ‘Stop, he showed me and wanted to do something about it but not stop it.’ I was very confused. ‘He is not jealous and he hasn’t seen you act like this before.’  
I ask expecting it to be a set up, ‘Does she know?’  
He responds, ‘Does she know what that I am not her boyfriend or that we were trying to set you up?’  
I say shocked, ‘Excuse me?’  
He says, ‘Don’t worry she is not into boyfriends and she was being her natural self not changed by us. Harry, do talk to her before we leave and invite her personally to tomorrow’s party. Can you tell her I will meet her outside?’ He chugs the last of his beer and I nod.  
Rebecca comes out and looks around, ‘Where’s Ed?’  
I smirk, ‘Where do you think?’  
She mutters, ‘Outside.’  
I ask, ‘Do you smoke?’  
She comments, ‘Definitely not regularly like him. You?’  
I reply, ‘No, not really. He said he’d meet you outside. Did… Do you want to have a shot before you leave?’  
She looks at me and says, ‘With the birthday boy sure.’ We go to the bar that is thinning out and she whispers in the bartender’s ear. I glance and check out her butt, which is quite a nice size.  
I ask, ‘So are you busy tomorrow rather today?’ She looks confused.  
Rebecca responds, ‘Today? Ah, don’t think I have anything. Why?’  
I explain, ‘I am having a super bowl party and I would like you to come.’  
She asks, ‘Is it an early or late game?’  
I mutter, ‘Late.’  
She states, ‘Maybe I have to check my work book.’  
I ask, ‘Schedule?’  
She states, ‘No my work list.’  
I comment, ‘Rules and lists…’  
Rebecca clarifies, ‘Routine.’  
The bartender comes up and says, ‘Four orgasms served.’  
I laugh so hard I almost fall over and she laughs at me. I mutter, ‘You did that on purpose didn’t you?’  
She states, ‘God, you’re easy.’  
I say shocked again, ‘Excuse me?’  
She says, ‘I like your laugh.’ Rebecca grabs two shots handing me one and says, ‘Tits up.’  
I almost spit it out but hold it in and start laughing, again. ‘Jesus, Rebecca.’  
She hands me the next one but says, ‘Did you like it?’  
I say back, ‘What the toast or the shot?’  
Rebecca says, ‘The shot.’  
I comment, ‘Not as good as the real thing.’ I watch her laugh so hard that she almost falls. ‘Woe, you have a nice laugh and smile.’  
She instantly stops and takes a deep breath trying to compose herself, ‘Ready?’  
I say ‘For another orgasm?’ and she smiles, again. I answer, ‘Yes, please.’  
Rebecca holds it up and says, ‘Dicks up.’ I smile all the way to my heart.  
I ask, ‘Did you bring a coat?’  
She responds, ‘Yes.’ We start walking over to the coat rack and I help her get it on. I gave her a hug for the first time and breathe in her scent lingering a bit.  
I comment, ‘I had a lot of fun tonight, thank you.’  
She replies, ‘I did, too.’  
I hugged her again and said in her ear, ‘I really hope you come over this evening.’ We smile and she walks out.  
Louis comes over and smiles. I say, ‘Hey, there long time no see.’  
He states, ‘You looked like you were having a lot of fun and in deep conversation.’  
I reply, ‘You know that you make me happy.’  
He says ‘Too.’ and I look down to the floor. ‘Love, it’s ok. I like her, too. And I know you and you do, too.’ He hugs and kisses me. ‘Is she going to come over this evening?’  
I state, ‘I asked twice and let her know how much I wanted her to come.’  
Louis says ‘Good… Let’s go home birthday boy.’ giving me his sexy double eyebrow raise. I take his hand and we go out the back to the town car waiting for us.


	2. Super Bowl Party

**Rebecca**  
After a very late evening, Ed dropped me off at my apartment at 3:30 in the morning. I was so exhausted from dancing and drinking a lot of champagne, pisco, and other shots. Needless to say I sleep until noon and started to go through my work book to see what was to be done. I could not help but think several times about the night before from the dance moves to the words to the drinks to the touching. I have no idea what really happened last night but I remember everything. I check my phone and remember that Harry had invited me to come over for his super bowl party. I debated the pros and cons to going like any rational, logic person would do. I still could not decide whether to go or not. Thankfully, Ed had given me Louis and Harry’s address so if I made up my mind to go I could. I couldn’t help but wonder why it was so hard to figure this out because it is usually so easy to make decisions. Then I realized that I should get back to work because it had already been an hour of obsessing and no work getting done. I had six parties to finalize for this week and probably more when I walked in tomorrow morning for this week alone.  
Then after a good two hours of work with minimal distractions I decided that I should shower off everything. As I was getting out I decided to go for a run and put on capri leggings and a lycra blue wicking shirt with a wicking jacket. I put my hair up and grabbing my cell and keys. I end up running to their apartment, which was a forty-five minute run away from my apartment.  
I rang the doorbell and Harry answers the door, which surprises me. He smiles and says, ‘Hello come on in. (He moves his head toward the inside.) I was thinking you might not come.’  
I follow behind him and stupidly whisper under my breath, ‘I didn’t either.’  
I did not think that he heard but he turns back and says, ‘I’m glad you did. Can I take your jacket or will you be keeping that on?’  
I say while blushing, ‘On for now.’  
He leads me in and continues, ‘So this is our place. Over here is the living room and that’s where everyone is at the moment.’ We walk into the living room. ‘Everybody… I would like to introduce Rebecca, you know Ed and Louis and this is Ray and Lee and Ben and Cliff.’ I remember thinking they are dressed so casually and Louis looks like he might be in the same clothes he was in last night.  
Ed stands and kisses me on the cheek mutters, ‘Hey did you run here? (Ed looked at my clothes.) Crazy… I could have picked you up.’ They all giggle.  
Louis hugs me and responds to Ed, ‘She looks fine especially after everything we drink last night.’ He smirks at me.  
The others wave or shake my hand. Harry seems to be stand awkwardly close to me and staring. He realizes that I noticed and backs away saying, ‘Well, I am going to check on the food.’  
He walks away and I look around the living room. The guys were so intrigued by the game. I turn and follow Harry into the kitchen. Looking around and then down at the counter in front of me I ask, ‘Can I help with something?’  
He looks up from the stove and we make eye contact. He says, ‘No need. Would you like something to drink?’  
I quickly reply, ‘No, I am good.’  
He says with a smirk, ‘I know you’re good.’ Instantly, I drop my eyes to the counter and then toward the living room. He quickly comes around the counter, touching my face, pulling it up to look at me in my eyes. Harry mutters standing about a fingers length away, ‘Is this Nervous Rebecca? (I close my eyes and take a deep breath.) Really? This is different I thought I was nervous, last night.’  
I open my eyes and look at him intently, ‘What you were nervous last night?’  
Harry responds, ‘Of course, you make me nervous.’  
I ask confused, ‘But you’re not now?’  
He says firmly, ‘Nope.’  
I continue, ‘Why?’  
He smiles and states, ‘Because you showed up and that shows me that you like me or at least my company. (He walks back and starts to chop some vegetables.) So, you don’t have to be nervous because I like you, too.’ Harry looked up from cutting into my eyes.  
I ask again, ‘Are you sure I can’t help? It looks like you have so much to do.’  
He replies, ‘Rebecca, you’re a guest and not working.’  
I state, ‘This isn’t work it’s fun.’  
He mutters, ‘Well, I think I have everything covered.’  
Louis comes in and comments, ‘He doesn’t like people in the kitchen with him when he’s cooking.’ He gives Harry a kiss on the cheek and goes to the frig.  
Harry rolls his eyes and says, ‘No, I just think certain people suck at cooking and don’t want it to be all messed up.’ He glares at Louis.  
Louis says with a frown, ‘Don’t be so mean.’  
Harry replies, ‘Stop lying then.’ They both laugh and Louis opens his beer taking a chug. Louis goes back to the living room.  
Harry yells, ‘Are being a good host, Louis? Did you ask them if they wanted anything to drink?’  
Ed yells back, ‘He did.’  
He responds, ‘Good boy, Louis.’  
Louis says ‘Yes, Mommy.’ and the living room bursts into giggles while Harry smirks finishing the vegetables.  
I ask, ‘So, what are you making?’  
He says, ‘We have a potato dish in the oven. Ed will be grilling burgers and brats on the grill. I am just cutting up the toppings.’  
I ask, ‘Are you doing something with the green beans?’  
Harry mutters, ‘Shit, I forgot I set it out to make.’ He stops looking at the floor.  
I add, ‘Green bean casserole?’  
He asks, ‘Yes, how did you know?’  
I answer, ‘The other ingredients. I can make that easily.’ So, I walk around the island grazing him as I walk by and I see him squirm while licking his lips. I grab the beans and other ingredients placing it on the bar end of the island leaning over the counter next to Harry, who is watching me. I grab the garbage, which was hidden under the sink but I just guessed that it was there. I place the garbage on the other side of the island and start to unzip my jacket. I look up noticing Harry stop working and look intently at me. I shake off my jacket and he opens his mouth taking a deep breath biting his lip. I go back to the front and hang up my jacket. As I enter the kitchen, I see Harry wipe his forehead and lick his lips. I walk to the sink on the other side of Harry and to wash my hands. He smiles and I walk around him grazing him, again.  
I sit at the bar and start snipping the beans, multiple at a time. He smiles and watches me as he puts the toppings in a bowl. Within two minutes the beans are de-ended and the right size. Harry states, ‘Wow, I have never seen anybody snip beans that fast and precisely.’  
I take the bean bowl walking toward the sink and ask, ‘Where’s your strainer?’ Emphasizing your and strain. He pulls it out with a giggle and places it in the sink. I mutter, ‘Thanks.’  
He says, ‘No, thank you.’  
I pour the beans in and rinse them. Immediately, I place the dirty bowl into the dishwasher and Harry laughs, again.  
I reply, ‘What?’  
He responds, ‘It’s just how I guessed.’  
I go to the counter and grab the can of cream of mushroom saying, ‘Excuse me?’ Harry hands me the can opener.  
He tries to explain, ‘I expected that you were a clean person.’  
I ask confused, ‘What is that supposed to mean?’  
He continues, ‘You pick up after yourself and try to keep things neat and tidy.’ I open the can and grab another bowl next to Harry dumping it in. He hands me a spoon so I don’t waste.  
I mutter, ‘So accidents happen when there’s a mess.’ I take the can and spoon to the sink rinsing them. I place the spoon in the dishwasher and turn to put the can away but he is standing in front of me blocking my way.  
He says, ‘I’ll take that.’ touching my hand to get the can and throws it in the recyclables, which I notice is quite full. Harry says loudly, ‘Louis?’  
Louis comes in and Harry is standing with the cabinet door open and gives him a look. ‘Shit. Sorry, Babe. I forgot.’ Louis says with a sheepish smile on his face. Louis grabs it taking it out immediately.  
Harry mumbles, ‘I swear if his head wasn’t attached he would be blind.’  
Louis comes back in and says, ‘Is he being nice?’  
I smirk saying, ‘Unfortunately not to you.’ and he laughs.  
He replies, ‘I’m used to it, Babe.’ I grab the cream bowl adding the beans to it and some water. Then, I place it on the bar and pass Harry to get to the frig.  
I grab out both shredded and a block of cheese. I turn to Harry and ask, ‘Which one were you planning on using?’  
He turns and explains, ‘Well, I was going to use the shredded for the beans and cut the cheese for crackers.’  
I take them both to the bar and open the shredded cheese pouring most of it on top of the cream mixture. I take it to the microwave and cover it with one of their special microwave covers. I start it and put the left over shredded cheese away. I grab a knife while standing next to Harry and cut the cheese as he mixes some fruit together. We continue to glance at each other while working. Finally, I finish cutting the cheese placing it on the platter and onto the bar ledge.  
I ask ‘Meat?’ as he places the fruit dish on the bar, too.  
He answers, ‘Summer sausage in frig.’ I go to the frig and bending over to get it out. As I turn around Harry is leaning against the sink with his arms folded tightly gripping his arms, staring, and biting his lips.  
I say ‘What?’ and he glances at my body up and down.  
He asks, ‘Did you run here?’  
I mutter ‘Why?’ while I open up the sausage and start cutting it.  
Then Louis yells, ‘Harold… The laundry is done.’  
He walks into the living room and says, ‘Lou, you can start the grill now. Ed, you’re on deck.’ He walks out of view as I start to clean and prepare the kitchen. I put all the cold stuff away, wiping down the counters, and start the dishwasher. As I stand, Harry comes in and did a giggle, smirk, giggle combo. ‘Do you ever stop?’  
I reply, ‘Look who’s talking Harold, the laundry boy.’ We both laugh. Meanwhile the boys cheer as somebody just scored a goal.  
Louis runs into the living room and asks, ‘What did I miss?’ They back it up and cheer again.  
Harry turns down the oven and I grab the bean dish while he hands me tin foil. I grab the French onions pouring over the beans and cover it with the tin foil. Harry grabs it and puts it into the oven. Harry claps his hands and says, ‘I think that’s it for now. Wow, that was a lot faster than usually with your help.’  
I say ‘Are you sure I wasn’t in your way?’ as I make my way behind him to wash my hands. He comes up behind me and puts his arms around me washing his hands with me.  
He whispers in my ear, ‘Nothing that I didn’t enjoy.’ He takes my hand and leads me to the couch between him and Louis. As we walk passed Louis spanks Harry. He waits for me to sit and he leans back onto the couch putting up his feet on the coffee table. Then, he spreads his arms out and on to my shoulder.  
He looks at me the whole time and I can see him out of the corner of my eye. Then he asks, ‘How’s the grill, Lou?’  
Louis gets up and goes out to check. On his way back in Louis mutters, ‘Leprechaun, five minutes or so and it will be ready?’  
I look at Harry and we laughs after last night’s conversation. I go to get up to prepare the grilling items. Harry holds my shoulder and pulls me closer, ‘It’s break time, relax.’ Surprisingly, I did.  
Within minutes Ed was up and in the kitchen. The next thing I know they are all cheering except Harry and me. Louis comes in and he hugs Harry though me, as well as, kiss me on both cheeks. I feel so stiff and embarrassed that immediately they start laughing.  
Louis says still giggling, ‘That wasn’t awkward.’  
Harry stops and smiles but is red in the face. He glances away and rubs his head. Everybody but Harry and I were paying attention to the game. I leans over to his ear and say, ‘Who’s nervous now?’  
He turns back with a smile and replies, ‘I guess we both are.’ He hugs me again. I felt so comfortable leaning into his chest with his arm around me.  
Louis asks, ‘Who needs a drink? Ree? Bliff? Ed? Harold Rebecca?’ He pauses between each name for an answer except Harry and me.  
Harry questions, ‘What are you drinking today besides a water after your run? (He glances at Louis.) Beer, wine, juice, liquor... I even found a bottle of pisco.’  
I smile and say, ‘I’ll just have a water.’  
Ed chimes in, ‘Party Pooper, get her a glass and a bottle of white sweet wine and she’ll drink it. Really Rebecca? You’re not even driving and we know you can drink. Poo about work because you drink several nights before work and have had no problems.’  
Harry says, ‘I’ll have wine, too.’ Ed gets his beer and walks out the patio door checking the grill. He turns and yells, ‘Five minutes in counting.’  
Louis mutters, ‘Thanks ‘cause I’m starving.’  
Harry says to him, ‘Maybe if you got up earlier that 1:30 you could have had some lunch.’ Lee goes to get everything in the kitchen set up. I finish my glass of wine and Harry instantly sits up to pour me another.  
Ed comes in with his hands full and says, ‘Shake a leg boys. Lou, can you get the grill and door, please?’ Immediately he does as Harry stands and adjusts his pants. I stay sitting and take a drink of wine. Harry looks down at me and hold out his hand to help me up. I accept it and turn toward the kitchen.  
He puts his hand on my hip. I take a deep breath and he giggles while gripping tighter. I try my best to get a little of everything and eat most of it or make it look like I did. I finish grabbing Louis empties and his plate to throw them away. Louis says, ‘Thanks, Love. You know you don’t have to do that right?’  
I am rinsing the bottles in the sink and putting them away when Harry comes in and says loudly, ‘You don’t like kraut or pasta?’  
I reply, ‘Is that the impression you got? ‘Cause I’m just full.’  
Ed yells in, ‘Don’t lie, Rebecca. She can’t eat kraut or certain spices.’  
Harry looks intrigued and leans on the counter asking, ‘Why not?’  
I answer quietly, ‘Allergies, sensitivities, migraines you name it…’  
Harry says softly, ‘Ouch.’  
I start rinsing the dishes and leaving them in the sink as clean and empty things. He continues, ‘What are you doing?’  
I respond, ‘Normal things.’ He grabs out the tupperware and starts filling them handing the dirty dishes to me. I start to fill the sink with soapy water and soak the dishes.  
Within five minutes everything is put away and I am starting to wash the dishes. He states, ‘You know we have a dishwasher.’  
I explain, ‘It’s busy at the moment and it’s faster to wash when they are fresh.’ He grabs a dish cloth starting to dry and puts them away. We look at each other every time he comes to get a dish. As I finish, I let the water out and start to clean the sinks and counter. Harry sits on the island counter. I realize that he’s watching me and I move to the stove and around away from him.  
Finally I turn toward the sink and he says, ‘You missed a spot’ and pulls me over to him. Harry pulls the rag out of my hand and jumps off into me. While staring at me he wipes the rest of counter and throws it into the sink. He pulls me close.  
Ed yells, ‘Half time.’ Harry laughs taking my hand and we walk out to the living room when we go to sit down Harry pulls me into him closer. Katy Perry was awesome. Every once and awhile during the performance, Harry squirms as I glance at him out of the corner of my eye and he is staring at me biting his finger. I instantly start to feel hot and bite my lip. I move my eyes back to the TV and he squirms some more as I continue to bite my lip. I move my hand out of my other one and rub my leg like I have an itch as I touch his leg with the back of my hand.  
He starts to laugh and gets up leaving the room. I try and act like nothing happened and continue to watch. A few minutes later Harry comes out with a load of dish towels and it makes me feel a bit better.  
He comes back with a big smile on his face and puts his hand on my leg. I look at him and he winks at me. Then, he squeezes my leg and moves his hand to my shoulder. The half time show ends and Ed says, ‘What time is it anyway?’ Harry glances at his watch and says almost 6:15. Ed responds ‘Well I better head out.’ as he chugs his beer.  
I reply with concern, ‘Ed, you have almost had a case of beer since I have been here. You’re not driving?’  
He mutters in response, ‘Well are you ready then since we’re not letting you run back in the dark through the ghetto.’  
Louis looks at me and says, ‘You live in the ghetto?’  
I state firmly, ‘No.’  
Ed explains, ‘The ghetto is between here and her place. I have to piss before we go. Here’s the keys.’ I catch them and glance at Harry, who is no longer smiling or looking at me but at the floor.  
I smile at Lee, Ray, Ben, and Cliff, who immediately get up and give me a group hug and a kiss on each cheek. Harry is still sitting and I go leave the room.  
Louis jumps up like a frog scaring me a little and he belly chuckles while looking at Harry. Louis says, ‘I wish you could stay longer. (While giving me a big squeeze.) Do you want to? (He whispers.) We can get him a cab?’ Louis kisses both cheeks and looks at me.  
I whisper back after the second kiss, ‘Mmm… I should go I have a proposal to complete.’ I notice Harry is no longer in the room and wonder where he went.  
He says with a smile ‘Well, thanks for taking the drunkard home.’ and takes my hand and leading me to the door.  
I reply, ‘A friend wouldn’t let them and thank you Louis. I had a great time and the food was delicious.’  
He smirks, ‘Well, I definitely don’t have anything do with that.’  
I state, ‘You are a great host and the wine was delicious.’  
Louis says, ‘Again, I just do what I am told.’  
I say quietly because I see Harry near the door, ‘Well, you do it very well.’ Louis smiles, hugs me tightly, and plants a big kiss on my lips.  
This shocks me and I fluttered my eyes. Louis laughs and says, ‘You’re cute.’ and pokes my nose. I smile as he leaves.  
Harry is staring at me again but not as happy as before. He puts on his jacket and holds out my jacket with a partial smile. Harry guides it over my shoulders and adjusts it in front dropping his hands to his side.  
He opens the door and lets me go first. Harry shuts the door quickly and puts his hands into his pockets and leans toward me saying ‘I don’t want you to go. I had a lot of fun.’ He smirks.  
I reply, ‘Well I had fun, too. (I say into his eyes then look down.) I can’t believe that I actually came.’  
I look back up and Harry looks at me, ‘Why wouldn’t you? Aren’t you happy you did?’  
I reply back, ‘Many things have happened and I try to steer away from certain things.’  
He anticipates, ‘Relationships?’  
I nod and continue, ‘But I am glad I came and got to meet some of your other friends and Louis.’  
He smiles brightly, ‘Well um… Are you busy for lunch tomorrow?’  
I ask confused, ‘Lunch?’  
He mutters, ‘Yeah.’  
I glance at my calendar on my phone and say, ‘I have a meeting at noon that should be done by one.’  
He asks, ‘Is it a lunch meeting?’  
I answer, ‘No, just a client’s lunch hour.’  
He stammers, ‘Could um… Will um… Would you go out to lunch with me?’  
I blush and say, ‘Ok.’  
Harry asks ‘Really?’ as I nod. He kisses me on the cheek and embraces me in a tight hug. He calms down and slowly let’s go but not leaving space between us.  
Ed comes out loudly and Harry releases me to give him a hug. Ed says, ‘Thanks for the food, drinks, and company. It was fun.’  
Harry replies, ‘Well thanks for cooking the meat, Ed.’  
Ed says looking at me but back to Harry, ‘You are welcome and it’s the least I could do when you all cooked the rest.’  
Harry asks, ‘So, where are you going tonight?’  
Ed explains, ‘Well home to clean up and finish the game. After that Jack is taking me to the club on the north end of Broad Street. You all are welcome to come if you want.’  
Harry shakes his head no and asks, ‘How’s Rebecca fall into this?’  
Ed answers, ‘She’ll drop me off at my place and take my car to her place. (Ed looks at me.) You can take it to work because I will probably not go home, tonight. I can pick it up tomorrow before I go to the studio. How’s that sound?’ I shrug. He continues, ‘It’s a plan and if I don’t see you before you leave…’ and gives Harry another hug. ‘Have fun in Australia.’  
Harry nods. Ed opens his hand and says, ‘Keys… I’ll start it.’ I handed them to him. Harry waves to Ed and he waves back.  
Harry whispers into my ear, ‘I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch. (He kisses me on the cheek.) I can’t wait.’ He kisses my cheek, again.  
I smile and kiss his cheek as he blushes.  
I hop into the car, adjust, and buckle up. I pull out and Ed starts laughing. He comments, ‘Boy for a person that doesn’t do relationships that was pretty steamy.’  
I glare at Ed, ‘Shut up.’  
He puts his hands up and says, ‘Sorry. I’m only mention it because you look really happy, which is a sight that I haven’t seen in a while. (I pay attention to my driving and ignore him but listen a little.) And Harry always acts so much… interested and happy. Rebecca, are you listening?’  
I mutter, ‘To the rants of a drunk?’  
Ed continues, ‘Ok, you are listening. Harry doesn’t with you. That is the most natural I have seen Harry unless it’s just the three of us and then still they have to be careful.’  
I mumble, ‘The world can be really sick sometimes.’  
He states, ‘I am really happy for you and hope you continue to try even after this.’ Ed turns on his music and we rock out for the last few minutes of the ride to his apartment. I pull in to his place and he leans over kissing my cheek, ‘Have a good night and please try.’ I nod and wave him out.  



	3. Super Bowl Evening

**Harry ******  
I walk back inside and take a deep breath against the door with my eyes closed. Louis comes around the corner with a big smile. He asks, ‘So, Harold what’s up?’ I walk into the kitchen and open another bottle of wine offering some to Louis. He takes it and we drink. He says, ‘Is this a celebrating drink?’  
I whisper, ‘Just a drink to push down the freak out.’  
Louis asks concerned, ‘Are you ok?’  
I say ‘Definitely’ while chugging the rest of the glass and pour another.  
He asks, ‘Then what’s the freak out for?’  
I answer, ‘That she likes me.’  
Louis responds, ‘Duhh. Harry.’  
I shake my head and say, ‘It might be obvious to you but I can’t see.’  
He mutters, ‘Blinders Harold, blinders. Did you kiss her, (I chug my glass again and refill it.) Harry?’  
I say, ‘I want to get to know her first. Plus, I don’t think I will be able to hold back if I did.’  
Louis smirks saying, ‘Harry’ and leans over the bar to kiss me. He continues, ‘That’s hot. Any plans?’  
I state, ‘Stop, I know you want to know but I don’t want to talk about it for now, please?’  
He smirks, ‘Ok. Cheers, Love.’ We clink and take another drink of our wine.  
We go back to the living room and finish watching the game. My friends leave and I definitely feel like I need some alone time with Louis. I kiss him passionately after the door closes and release him walking to the bedroom. I start unbuttoning my shirt and let it drop to the floor. As I enter our room, Louis jumps onto my back and I swing him on to the bed. He is already in his underwear. He grabs me and kisses me hard. Louis unbelts me and rips my pants open. I dip my hands down his back to his ass and squeeze his cheeks tightly. I push him down with the force of my kiss and he already has my pants and underwear down low enough. He adjusts and I enter his ass. We both groan in delight. I push hard and pull my face away from him groaning. He pulls me back down kissing my chest and wraps his arms around my neck while sucking on it. I bite his shoulder and he stops. I can feel his breath on me. Somehow he spins me down so he’s pinning me and thrusts against me. He pulls out and forces me down onto my face. Then, he move my ass up and forces himself in. I breathe deeply and say, ‘Louis.’ He pushes in farther and takes his hands up my back to my shoulders groping at them. Then, he moves them into my pits and thrusts every other second. He moves them onto my pecs and down slowly to my penis. Finally, he grabs it and thumbing my tip. I finally cum and he releases with one last hard thrust. He rolls off to lay beside me and we hold each other until we fall asleep.  
The next morning I strip the sheets and do more laundry even though Louis would live in the same sheets and clothes for the rest of his life. Louis was in the shower thankfully, when I started the load. I hop in and surprise him. I kiss his shoulder and then his lips. We wash each other head to toe, finger to finger, ear to ear, ass to penis. We stay in the shower and for a while enjoy the heat and each other. He turns the water off and taps my ass. He says, ‘I am going to go to the studio, do you want to come with?’  
I reply, ‘I would but you know that’s probably not a good idea. I’m going to go to the gym and run some last minute errands. I’ll meet up with you and Liam for the show after a lunch meeting for sure by three.’ I tie the towel around my waist and brush my hair.  
I tell him not to forget deodorant. He laughs and says, ‘Fuck you, Harold.’ I glance at my closet, put on my gym shorts, a t-shirt, and clogs. I grab my workout bag and set it on the bed. I took my light blue button up shirt and the usual black pants with black Chelsea boots packing them into my overnight bag. 


	4. First Date

**Rebecca ******  
Boy, it’s really hard to decide what to wear for the day. I usually pick out my clothes the night before, which I did, but realized after I showered that I don’t want to wear them. I finally choose to wear my gray pencil skirt with the matching dress jacket. I pull my sleeveless dark blue shirt with white polka dots. It buttons up just above my boobs and ties at the top like a collar. I found my dark blue flats sliding them on.  
Quickly, I go to the kitchen filling my water bottle and grab a yogurt. My phone goes off and I answer it. It is my assistant, Jennifer, telling me that she is running late and reminding me of some things on my agenda. I told her to black out 1-2:30 in my schedule for lunch. She reads some emails that are important as I packed my work bag. I stop her midway through and say I am driving in this morning. I would get the rest when I get in. Jennifer quickly asks if I got a car and I say absolutely not explaining that I was only doing a favor for a friend. I, also, let her know that I would leave the keys in her desk and that he would come sometime in the morning. She should direct him to my parking spot. The drive was better than I expected and I actually get to use my parking spot at work. I get in at seven and throw myself into my work with very little thoughts about lunch.  
It was getting close to noon and I am on my second pot of tea. I walk quickly to Jennifer and mention, ‘Jennifer, can you please let me know as soon as possible if a young man comes in before our meeting at one. He might be early and not ask for me but wait.’ She asks what he looked like. I say, ‘Long dark hair, black pants, button up shirt, and expensive shoes.’  
Jennifer says, ‘That’s quiet specific.’ I ignore the comment and walk back to my office.  
While in one of the most boring pitch meetings I have ever had, Jennifer knocks on the door. I state, ‘Excuse me for just moment.’  
Jennifer whispers into my ear, ‘The man with the hair is in reception.’ I glance at the clock on the wall and was surprised that it was almost five to one.  
I glance back to Jennifer ‘Thank you. Jennifer, please put that in the VIP box and I will take care of it shortly. I speed up my proposal and eagerly press for Jennifer to come back to escort him out while saying, ‘Thank you, Mr. McCoy. I will be in contact with you and see you in a few weeks.’ I walk quickly back to my office and start freaking out. I check my hair popping a mint into my mouth and grab my purse.  
 **Harry ******  
At about 12:45, I walk into her building and take the elevator up to the eighth floor. I walk down the hall to reception. I am so nervous I stay outside the door of her company for five minutes before I get the nerve to walk through the door. I sit down in reception as the receptionist comes over and asks if she could help me. I smile and say, ‘I am just waiting that’s all.’ She nods walking down the hall and disappear around a corner.  
I see the receptionist walk by opening the door for a well-dressed man and says, ‘Thank you, Mr. McCoy. We will see you soon.’ She makes it back to her desk and I see Rebecca come walking down the same hallway they had just come from. She is on her phone checking something. She glances up with a smile putting up a finger and I nod. Rebecca is wearing a sexy suit outfit and leans over to chat with the receptionist.  
I swallow hard while standing up and fixing my pants. She comes over and says ‘Hi’ awkwardly.  
We walk out somewhat close to each other. The minute we get out of the office I grab her hand and mutter, ‘I don’t want this to keep getting weird every time we see each other.’ We get in the elevator and I kiss her on the cheek saying, ‘I missed you.’ She glance up at me and smiles. I ask, ‘What’s with the not talking?’  
She replies dropping my hand, ‘I am just so hot, right now.’ I turn to her and she takes her jacket off with a shake.  
I widen my eyes and ask, ‘What was that?’  
She responds, ‘I dress more professional when I have to pitch to a client and I didn’t expect it to be this hot, today. Plus, your chest (Rebecca smirks at me.) is like hanging out.’ I blush looking up at the ceiling. She asks, ‘What?’  
I turn away muttering, ‘Just give me a minute.’ and take a deep breathe trying to calm down from the shake she just did and the uncontrollable feeling after her words. As I turn around she is folding her jacket and I start laughing, ‘You and your anal-ness.’  
She says ‘Did you really just say anal-ness?’ and we both start laughing. I grab her hand and the elevator door opens. We hold in our giggles but continue to smirk at each other. I take her jacket in my other hand and we start walking down the street.  
She asks, ‘So, where are we going?’  
I answer, ‘Just down the street.’  
She asks, ‘What did you do this morning?’  
I start giggling, ‘Before, during, or after Louis?’  
She mumbles, ‘Um… After I guess.’ I look at her and she is raising her eyebrow.  
I ask confused, ‘What was that?’  
She looks away, ‘My unconvincing disapproval.’  
I answer, ‘Ok, well… I went to the gym and went shopping.’  
She responds, ‘Sounds fun. What did you buy?’  
I say, ‘Ear plugs, blanket, and underwear.’  
She looks at me intently asking ‘Really? Underwear, what kind?’ and then looks down at my penis. I start laughing so hard that she can’t help but laugh, too. We finally arrive at a small café and sit under a table with an umbrella. I pull out the chair for her and then lean down real close picking up the chair moving it in and kiss her on the cheek. I lean in and ask, ‘Besides work what have you done?’  
She says shyly, ‘Drive to work, I guess.’  
I comment, ‘So, nothing fun?’  
Rebecca glances at me with a smirk and states, ‘Well until you showed up.’ I pull her chair in closer to mine and put my hand on her leg.  
The waiter comes over and asks, ‘What can I get you to drink on this nice day?’  
I answer, ‘Water for starters and…’ I look at her.  
She adds, ‘Two strawberry margaritas with an extra shot of tequila.’ I raise my eyebrow and kiss her cheek, again.  
The waiter replies, ‘Coming rate up.’  
I mumble, ‘Alcohol, this early.’  
Rebecca says, ‘You so graciously pointed out that I haven’t done anything fun today. So, I am living a little.’  
I ask, ‘Are you going back to work after this?’  
She mutters, ‘Yes but one drinking isn’t going to hurt anything. If anything it will make it better.’ She raises her eyebrow, again. The waiter brings the water and a pitcher filled with water. I start to drink my water almost immediately while still staring at her. She take a deep breath and unties her shirt. She flap her collar and I instantly start coughing squeezing my thighs together. She asks, ‘Are you ok?’  
I start to laugh and squeeze her leg with the hand that’s on it. ‘It is really hot today for February.’  
She starts to drink her water looking away from me and at the people walking.  
I ask her, ‘So, do you have any family here in LA?’  
Rebecca freezes and says, ‘Why would you ask that?’  
I sense something and say, ‘Trying to get to know you.’  
She answers, ‘Well, I had a mom who died when I was eleven and my dad died when I was seventeen.’  
I say shocked, ‘I’m sorry that’s pretty sad.’  
She says confidently, ‘No, not really they were not good people and I really don’t want to talk about them any more today. So, tell me about your family?’ Rebecca says genuinely while flicking off her hair that was in her face.  
I explain, ‘Well, my mom just got remarried a couple of years ago and they live in England. My dad is in England, too. My sister is working and living in Paris with her boyfriend. Louis, well, you’ve meet him. Niall and Zayn are my best friends and are in Australia right now on vacation.’  
She asks, ‘Ed mentioned something about that to you last night. You are going there soon right?’  
I answer, ‘Yep, we start our tour Friday night and I fly out Thursday afternoon with Louis. (I loses my smile.) Oh and then there’s Liam he can be a pain.’ She laughs and then I start laughing, too.  
The waiter brings the margaritas and we say in unison, ‘Thank you.’ We both take a large gulp of our drinks and glance at how hard we both are sucking.  
The waiter asks staring at her, ‘Have you figured out what you would like to eat yet?’  
Rebecca says, ‘I’m ready. Are you?’  
I mutter, ‘Sure.’  
She states, ‘You first.’ I order a turkey club with fruit. She orders a salad with no dressing.  
Then, we took another big drink of the margaritas while looking at each other. She asks, ‘What activities do you do for fun besides Louis?’  
I laugh and say, ‘Sports, drinking, um… you?’  
She answers, ‘Swimming, tennis, drinking, dancing.’  
Our order comes out and we eat our meal in silence with several glances. We finish our food and wipe our mouths off. I lean over and put my arm around her and stealing a few bites of her leftover salad with my other hand. Then I take a drink of water and ask, ‘Dessert?’  
She answers, ‘I don’t think I could eat any more.’  
I reply, ‘Come on. We are having fun, we can share, and you can pick the dessert. Fair?’  
She responds, ‘Ok.’ She orders a raspberry chocolate cheesecake. I ask for the bill when we get the dessert. We eat the whole piece in less than a minute and then I lean in to her wiping a piece of it off her face. I lick it off my finger. She grabs her margarita and starts chugging it as she crosses her legs. The bill comes and she reach for her purse, which is missing and she notices that I moved it. I give the waiter my card as she mutters, ‘Harry?’  
I state, ‘Nope already done.’ The waiter brings it back and I sign the check. We start walking back hand in hand. When we get to the building she mentions that I don’t need to walk her up. I say quickly, ‘I want, too.’  
We get in the building and she turns to me saying, ‘One last bit of fun?’ She raises both eyebrows.  
Instantly, I am curious and nod. She leads me to the stairwell. She kisses me on the lips saying loudly ‘Race’ and runs up the stairs.  
I say shocked but can’t help smiling, ‘Really Rebecca, not fair at all.’  
She turns while running saying, ‘Excuse me, Mr. Long Legs.’  
I say quickly and run after her, ‘I’m going to get you.’  
She responds, ‘You can try.’  
Finally, just above the fifth floor I catch her and push her into the wall kissing her hard. We slide to the floor out of breath and I hold her hand. We are leaning on each other breathing in and out heavily. As my breathe evens out I ask, ‘So are you open for dinner?’  
Rebecca answers, ‘Um… Ok but let me check the time I know it’s going to have to be after six.’ She slip out her phone and checks. ‘Well, I have a meeting until sixish and then I’m done.’  
I ask, ‘Can I pick you up at your apartment?’  
She comments, ‘How about here? The time wasted to go back and forth is stupid.’  
I ask, ‘So, what time?’  
She shrugs, ‘6:45?’  
I mutter, ‘Ok, wait don’t put your phone away let’s take a picture.’ I take my arm wrapping around her and steal the phone to take the photo.  
I get up and pull her into me. I kiss her on the lips and hugs her tightly. I take her up to the stairs to the next floor and to the elevator pressing eight. I kiss her one last time and say, ‘Until later.’ We both smile widely.  
I think as I take the elevator down wow I can’t wait until later. I got into my car and head toward the James Corden’s set studio.  
When I arrive at the set, Liam and Louis are already there. Louis is getting his hair done and Liam is getting makeup on. Once I come into the room, Liam holds his hand up to the person brushing his face and says loudly, ‘Where have you been your late?’  
I reply back, ‘What are you talking about? I told Louis.’  
Louis scoffs saying, ‘You told me you were going to be here by three.’  
I say, ‘It is… (I look at my watch.)’  
Liam and Louis both yell, ‘3:30.’  
Liam continues, ‘Harry, you are never late. Where were you?’  
I sit in the chair next to Louis and put my head in my hands as they start fixing my hair. Louis whispers to Liam, ‘Leave it.’ I feel so stupid only guessing I was having so much fun with Rebecca that I didn’t even think to look at my watch or I was mesmerized by her that that’s all I was looking at. Finally, they finish my hair that they had to rewash because of all the sweat balls. They start on my makeup. Louis thankfully made them cart up some clothes to switch into. I choose a silver dress shirt and a dress jacket. Louis also made me change my pants because they had some smudges on them, not that he really cared but he knows that I do. I decide to also change my underwear as well to one of the new ones that I just bought. I smile while changing thinking of what Rebecca might look like when she saw them. I was finally ready to start shooting for James’ new show. We start with shooting the promos and Liam jokes that we should have shot these already and just had a different Harry step in since we already had replacements Niall and Zayn.  
I smile and say, ‘Well, I can go back to what I was doing ‘cause I was actually enjoying that.’ and then start to laugh uncontrollably. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Liam and James glance at Louis. Louis was looking in a different direction so I couldn’t see his response.  
Then we start taping for the interview. As we walk out Louis went first, Liam follows behind, and I walk slowly after. James starts with asking, ‘What have you being up to lately?’ He smirks putting his chin in his hands and intently looks at me.  
Liam notices it and starts laughing looking at me. Liam states, ‘I know what I have been doing, relaxing and recording. What have you been up to Harry?’  
I cover my face and start beaming, ‘Well, I had my birthday party this weekend and that was fun.’  
Louis pipes in, ‘It was if you decided to come to the party. (He glares at Liam and James.) Maybe some of you might know what’s going on and be able to ask more direct questions.’  
Liam responds, ‘Hey, hey now. I didn’t get back to LA until last night, man.’  
Louis states, ‘Well, if it’s one of your best friend’s birthdays you would think you would try and make it.’  
James pipes in, ‘Wow, Louis. You sound mad? I couldn’t make it because I was working on, well, being ready for today.’  
I start laughing and whisper, ‘It was my party and its fine that they weren’t there. I see this ass almost every day on tour and sometimes that’s plenty.’  
Liam snickers and says, ‘Thanks, man.’  
I continue, ‘James, I understand trying to prepare for the impending new thing. Plus, Louis, I probably wouldn’t have noticed them much at the party.’ I smirk.  
Louis smiles and covers his mouth putting his hands up, ‘That’s probably true.’  
James asks, ‘Why wouldn’t you have?’  
Louis instantly says, ‘Remember it was a private party, so if you weren’t there it’s none of your business.’  
Liam states frankly, ‘I guess James that ends that discussion.’  
James moves along, ‘Harry, there is some rumors going around that you are dating someone. (I freeze and look at Louis. He itches his nose and shakes his head looking at me. He’s letting me know that he didn’t say anything.) A certain model.’ I instantly relax and realize that Liam was watching my reaction.  
I answer, ‘Well, she was my +1 at my birthday party and we have been out to other parties but no.’  
Liam laughs and says, ‘Harry doesn’t really date or have girlfriends. (I glare at him.) Harry is more of a person that goes out and meets someone and they party and well… (He raises his eyebrows.) That’s it.’  
James states, ‘More of a one night stand man.’ Louis and Liam both start laughing.  
I say firmly, ‘Well, I guess I know now what you guys think of me, a womanizer. Frankly, that is pretty rude and I don’t think I am that kind of guy.’ My face is showing the displeasure.  
Louis immediately stops laughing and Liam and James look at Louis still laughing and take his cue.  
James asks, ‘Well, then. Tell us about your tour that is starting on Friday.’  
Louis states, ‘It starts Friday in Australia in Sydney and we are in Australia for almost a month and move on to Japan. Actually, Zayn and Niall are in Australia enjoying the weather and vacation.’  
Liam states and glance at me like I am next so cheer up, ‘I am very happy to get to go back to Australia because it is such a beautiful country and the weather is amazing. Plus, Sophia is meeting me there.’  
Louis pipes in, ‘Of course, you would be happy.’ Louis pats Liam’s knee and smirks.  
I state, ‘I can’t wait to perform. I, also, miss the other lads. It’s been since New Years’ since I’ve seen Niall and Zayn since his birthday.’  
James asks, ‘You like them better, don’t you?’  
I immediately laugh and say, ‘At the moment definitely.’  
Liam squeezes closer to Louis and puts his arm around him stating, ‘Well fine then.’  
Louis pinches his pec, shrugs him off, and states, ‘You’re are being really mean. No wonder why he likes the other boys more.’  
I immediately change the subject back to the tour, ‘Also, I can’t wait to perform our new songs like Night Changes and Clouds.’  
Louis says quickly, ‘That’s supposed to be a secret.’ and we all laugh.  
Liam states, ‘Oops, that’s cats out of the bag.’ and he relaxes. Then, the questions start getting easier. Finally after over an hour we are done with the interview part and we are back in the dressing room. I grab my bag and get ready to leave. Liam comes over and says, ‘Sorry about giving you such a hard time but you know I was just joking, right? Plus, you are never late unless it’s Louis’s fault.’  
I reply back, ‘I know and I am sorry about being late. I really thought I was on time.’  
Liam smiles and whispers, ‘You must’ve been having a good time if you lost it.’  
I start giggling, ‘It’s true.’  
He states, ‘Well, that’s a good thing, Harry.’  
I whisper, ‘I hope so.’  
Louis comes over and has changed into his normal clothes. Liam asks, ‘Where are you going? I was thinking of taking you for dinner and drinks?’  
I answer, ‘Sorry, I have plans this evening. Rain check?’ He nods.  
Louis says raising his eyebrows, ‘Plans?’  
I reply and look at the floor, ‘Yep, Lou can you take the car? I plan on staying out and don’t want the option of parking it overnight.’  
He asks curious, ‘Sure but you are not planning on coming home tonight?’  
I explain, ‘I’m going out with some friends for dinner and dancing expecting it to be a late evening or morning. But if I do come home I will take a cab and text you.’  
He asks, ‘When do you plan to get in?’  
I respond, ‘Before nine.’  
Liam pipes in, ‘A really late night then, huh? Louis, are you up for it?’  
He answers, ‘Sure.’  
I hand Louis the keys and hug them both bye. I leave with my overnight bag. Louis asks loudly, ‘Is there anything I need to remember to get out of the car from your errands?’  
I reply, ‘No but thanks. Have a good night.’  
I hail a cab and get my phone out to check the time. Where I should take her tonight? Wow, less than an hour to pick her up, better head back uptown. I call and make a reservation at a Greek restaurant near my favorite gay dance club. Then, I call my friend that works at the club and tell him that I will be coming out tonight, no pun intended, with a friend to be prepared. Finally, I am uptown with twenty minutes to spare and the driver drops me at Starbucks, which is about three blocks away from her office. I order a tea and start walking toward her building slowly. I cannot help but smile thinking that I will be seeing her so soon. I walk into her building go to the security desk and ask if they could call a car to be here by 6:50, which is fifteen minutes away. I take the elevator up to eight and walk slowly toward the entrance.  
As I walk in the door, I see the receptionist picking up her bags. She looks up with a smile and says, ‘Oh, you’re back. Can I help you with something or are you just waiting?’  
I answer, ‘Waiting.’  
She asks, ‘We are closing for the night so are you waiting for Rebecca, again?’ I nod and bite my lip looking at the floor thinking of her smile.  
She says in a professional voice, ‘Ok, I’ll let her know because we are not allowed to lock up with nonemployees in the building.’  
I ask, ‘Could just show me to her office and I will wait there?’  
She states, ‘Well, she is showering in there.’  
I take a deep breath and blush saying, ‘I bet she is almost dressed by now.’  
She says with her mouth open, ‘Oh, so you know her that well then.’ I freeze completely. The receptionist says awkwardly, ‘Sorry, I thought it was a work thing.’  
I confirm, ‘No, it’s not.’  
She apologizes, ‘Sorry, again. I just usually only see celebs in our office for parties. Well except Mr. Sheeran.’  
I say confused as she leads me to her office, ‘Excuse me?’  
As I follow her back to Rebecca’s office, she explains, ‘Mr. Sheeran is a regular partier and personal friend of Rebecca’s. Actually very weird that he came in but didn’t even see Rebecca. He usually tries to see her and take her out to lunch. Well, please stay here for a moment.’ She knocks and walks in to Rebecca’s office. I hear her say, ‘Rebecca’ and then whisper.  
 **Rebecca ******  
At about 6:40 I hear a knock at the door and Jennifer calls my name. She immediately whispers, ‘Mr. Styles is here. Why didn’t you tell me it wasn’t a business meeting?’ I look at her shocked in my blue knee length dress covering my back with some chest exposed. ‘Actually, Rebecca. It explains a lot and hard not to tell especially with him.’ I smile waiting. ‘Rebecca that looks nice but are you sure that’s the right dress? If it was me I would wear the silver sparkle dress.’  
I respond, ‘That is not appropriate and I am not ready for that.’  
She suggests, ‘Heels..?’  
I immediately roll my eyes at the suggestion and say, ‘No, I don’t need heels.’  
She replies, ‘But he’s so tall and you are not. (I glare at her.) Ok. Have a great night and I will hopefully see you late tomorrow. And I am letting him into your office, now. Night.’ and quickly leaves the bathroom.  
Oh god. I am not ready. I looking in the mirror and close my eyes counting to ten. I come out and Jennifer is exiting the door saying to him, ‘I’m Jennifer by the way. Have good night.’  
Harry smiles at her and starts looking around. I lean against the wall by the door and watch how he takes things in. He notices me, and immediately he starts to blush but doesn’t stop looking at me. He walks over slowly and rubs my arm to find my hand without looking. He squeezes it pulls me in for a hug and I feel him breathe in. He whispers, ‘Hi, Beautiful.’  
I step back, looking at the floor, and let go of his hand. I move to my desk and grab my mini purse. He is watching me but has a weird expression on his face. I say with a smile not looking at him, ‘Are you ready?’ He nods and holds out his hand waiting for me.  
We stay quiet as we walk out to the elevator. He takes a deep breath and says, ‘Did I do something wrong?’  
I look up and say, ‘Why would you say that?’  
He answers, ‘Because it’s awkward again.’  
I answer, ‘I just felt… feel weird when you called me beautiful.’  
He responds, ‘Really… I won’t use it then if you get like this. What should I call you? (He smirks.) Gorgeous, cutie, wonderful, wait… sexy.’  
I hit him gently and can’t help but blush, ‘Shut up.’  
He mutters, ‘I can’t help myself, Sexy.’ The elevator dings and he pulls me in. Then, he drops my hand and wrap his arms around my waist giving me a backwards hug. He leans into my ear and says, ‘You are sexy.’ I look down while he pulls it back up and kisses me passionately on my lips.  
The elevator dings and he releases me but quickly wraps his arm around mine. He leads me outside and there is already a car waiting outside. I look at him and he said, ‘It’s on the other end of town.’ He opens the door while still holding my hand tightly. We let go while we gets in. Harry leans forward and says the address of the restaurant. He gets comfortable and wraps his around my shoulder kissing my forehead.  
I ask, ‘So, where are we going?’  
Harry replies, ‘Why do you always need to know?’ I cross my arms and frown. He laughs and pokes my belly. We start laughing hysterically and he ends up on my lips. It was overpowering and made me cross my legs. I pull away and try to get some space between us and he starts laughing, again. I see that the car has champagne. I look at him pointing to it and raise my eyebrows. He says quietly, ‘Do you need to drink to relax?’  
I respond, ‘Apparently around you I do or maybe that’s how I calm you down?’ He smiles holding in a giggle while pouring us some champagne. I grab the first glass and wait for him to finish pouring his. He looks at me and we are holding our glasses out but not clinking them together and he moves his forward as I move mine back. He gives a ‘come on’ look and I bite my lip while raising my eyebrows. We start laughing as we clink glasses and drink. I keep my eyes on him and he’s doing the same. I lick my lips and rub his leg. He immediately bites his lip and stops my hand. We take another drink and finish the glass.  
The car rolls to a halt and Harry opens the door. We get out and he wraps his hand in mine, again. The waiter says, ‘Good evening, welcome to The Great Greek, please follow me.’ He leads us to a booth in a back corner. The waiter asks Harry, ‘Is this to your satisfaction?’  
He replies, ‘It’s fine for me, Rebecca?’ He looks at me with his eyebrows raised.  
I respond with a smile ‘As long as, you are on the other side.’ and he nods.  
The waiter asks, ‘Can I get you something to drink right away?’  
Harry looks at me and I say, ‘I will have white wine.’  
Harry quickly chimes in, ‘Sweet white wine for both of us. Actually, we will take the bottle.’ I smile and glance at the menu not reading it just waiting for the waiter to leave.  
He asks, ‘So, what can you eat at a Greek restaurant?’  
I answer, ‘I am going to get a gyro.’  
He questions me, ‘Really?’  
I explain, ‘The spices are minimal and different from the ones that make me sick.’  
The waiter brings the wine and pours us some. He asks, ‘How was the rest of your day?’  
I frown and smile, ‘Meetings all day nothing fun.’ He puts his hand on the table and opens it wait for me to put mine in.  
Harry asks, ‘It is better now?’  
I cough and set my hand in his while saying ‘Definitely.’ He smiles and squeezes my hand.  
I ask him, ‘What did you do?’  
He responds, ‘Nothing as fun as lunch. I was doing some taping.’  
I quickly say raising my eyebrows, ‘Really, that wasn’t fun with Louis?’ I smirk and start to giggle.  
He coughs out, ‘No. No, not that kind of taping but it was with Louis and Liam. (I raise my eyebrows again while smirking and he immediately starts blushing.) We were taping for James Corben’s new late show.’  
I ask, ‘And that wasn’t fun?’  
He answers, ‘No because for one I was late and I am never late; they were picking on me for that and other things that really bug me.’  
I look at him concerned and ask, ‘Oh, was it my fault that you were late?’  
Harry states, ‘No. No, not at all. I hadn’t looked at my watch at all and I was driving slow, probably.’  
I raise my glass and say, ‘Here is to a very (I bite my lip.) fun evening.’ We clink and drink.  
I slowly release his hand and immediately he grabs hold of it again saying, ‘You don’t want me to sit next to you. You pull away from hand holding. What is a person supposed to think?’  
I say, ‘I don’t ever do this much touching, it is unusual to me.’  
He responds quickly, ‘It doesn’t have to be. I’m warning you if you are not holding my hand I will get your foot.’  
This is strange and makes me smirk. ‘That sound interesting will have to try it later especially after we eat.’  
He asks, ‘You are not a foot person?’  
I mutter, ‘Not with food.’ Harry starts pulling my fingers and biting his lips.  
Immediately, I drop my eyes and realize I need to make him stop. I take my shoe off and place it in his lap. He almost tips his drink while making a ‘what the fuck’ face.  
He instantly starts to laugh and says, ‘Rebecca, I thought you said you wanted to wait.’  
I spit out, ‘Well apparently you can’t.’  
He asks, ‘What?’  
I explain, ‘Harry seriously? You are making me really uncomfortable with you… Biting your lip and not to mention the (I say in whisper.) finger job.’  
Harry asks, ‘What you don’t like it?’  
I sternly reply, ‘I like it just as much as you like a foot in the groin. Just not appropriate for the setting. Unless this is a buffet where the leg of lamb is right next to sex under the table.’ He blurts out a laugh and instantly covers his whole face. I say, ‘Embarrassed much?’ Harry shakes his head with his hands still on his face.  
Harry whispers, ‘I thought you didn’t mind holding my hand or me touching you.’  
I respond, ‘I don’t. It’s just the night is going to be really short if we have dessert first.’  
He snickers, ‘Ok… Now, I think I need a shot.’  
I ask, ‘Have you ever tried Ouzo?’  
He says it with sour face, ‘The black licorice flavored liquor?’  
I remind him, ‘Harry, remember if you drink it fast it’s not so bad.’  
The waiter comes back and asks, ‘Are you ready to order?’  
Harry smiles and says, ‘Yes. Rebecca?’  
I request, ‘I will have the chicken gyro with just lettuce and tzatziki on the side.’  
The waiter asks ‘Is that all?’ and I nod. Harry orders a chicken gyro with everything on it.  
I mention, ‘Could we also get a shot each of Ouzo and Tporio?’  
The waiter replies, ‘Yes ma’am.’  
Harry asks, ‘Both Rebecca?’  
I shrug and say, ‘Sure. Why not?’  
He licks his lips and takes a sip of his wine. Harry looks at me biting his lips and whispers, ‘All I can think about is kissing you right now.’ I smile back at him and blow him a kiss. He smiles shyly and winks at me.  
I mention, ‘So, you are heading to Australia on Thursday. Do you have everything ready to go?’ The waiter set down the shots on the table and walks away.  
He states, ‘No, I am a late packer because Louis usually has dirty clothes that he wants to bring and I will not pack dirty clothes.’  
I ask ‘Ready for your shot?’ and he nods. We raise one set and tip them back. We both do the shiver and start laughing.  
He replies, ‘I guess we didn’t do it fast enough.’ He says while I hand him the other and we tip it back quicker.  
I mutter, ‘Better.’  
Harry asks, ‘Earlier you said you like to swim and play tennis. When do you do that?’  
I reply, ‘I usually go to a club every other day and swimming for a week and then play tennis the next. But it all depends on my work schedule usually the only free time I really have is during the week after four.’  
The food comes and we enjoy our gyros in silence. We stare at each other several times while eating and especially when we are drinking our wine. Eating didn’t take very long because I know I was hungry. ‘Rebecca, do you have any objections to baklava? I mean problems eating it.’  
I answer, ‘Just the sugar high.’  
He smiles and waves the waiter over. The water says, ‘Yes, sir.’  
Harry asks, ‘Could we please order my usual dessert and the check, please?’  
The waiter asks, ‘One dessert or two?’  
Harry answers, ‘One.’  
Within a minute we have the baklava and I ask, ‘What’s different about this piece?’  
‘It’s smaller and from the middle, the best part. Here try it…’ He gives me a bite off his fork, I bite the fork, and look longingly into Harry’s eyes. He opens his mouth taking a deep breath and licks his lips. I, finally, release savoring it by closing my eyes and I lick my lips. Harry starts his coughing laugh, again.  
The waiter comes back and clears some of the plates away. Harry asks him when he brings the bill if he could take a photo for us. We have a few more bites before the waiter comes back. I grab the bill first while Harry pulls out his phone. He hands it to the waiter and sits next to me with the baklava in front of us. The waiter takes the photo handing the phone back and Harry puts it away. Harry looks at me while I am rifling through wallet and kisses my lips. In the process of kissing he steals the receipt.  
I respond, ‘Harry, stop. It’s my turn.’  
He responds ‘No.’ and grabs his wallet out and leaves cash. He continues to eat the dessert and the last few bites he feeds me. We finish the bottle of wine and are readying to go.  
We leave the restaurant and he grabs my waist steering me into him and around the corner. We continue to walk and I ask, ‘Where are we going?’  
He asks, ‘How does dancing sound?’  
I reply, ‘Good.’ We arrive at the club and immediately we enter. He takes my wallet leaving it with the manager. Harry orders us some shots and wine.  
We dance for four hours and by the end of it Harry is no longer giving me any space, kissing my neck, and my cheek. He is groping me while dancing. Harry finally hugs me tightly and whispers in my ear, ‘I need you right now. I can’t wait any longer. Please let’s leave.’  
We go back to the manager and he has already called a car, which will be there any minute. He hands us our stuff and leads us out back. The back is empty and the manager explains the driver will pick us up here and leaves. Harry has his arm around my waist pulling me into a kiss and he ends up pushing me up to the wall of the building. Harry caress my mouth with his tongue and he starts rubbing my hips and ass roughly. It was so hot. He moves his hand down from my ass to my knee and lifts it. Gently he comes back up the back of my leg and reaches up squeezing my ass under my dress.  
The car comes up and honks. We stop and get in the car. The man asks where we are going and I immediately tell him my address. Harry leans in again and kisses me sweetly. His far hand is on my shoulder as he moves it down my side and stops to enjoy my breast while continuing down to my hip. I bite his lip and he looks me in the eyes smiling widely. I move my hand to the inside of his shirt and caress it. It felt like we were in the car for five minutes but we made it to my place. Harry paid the driver and got his stuff while I dug into my purse to get my keys. I found them. Harry grabs my purse and put it under his arm. I open the door and we went in together to the elevator. We stopped on the third floor and walk to my door. When we got in he dropped everything and took his shoes off by the door as I lock it.  
I turn around and Harry pushes me into to the wall kissing me. He picked up both my legs this time and push my dress up. Harry started kissing my neck and I am kissing his with my hands in his hair pulling and rubbing it.  
He whispers between kisses and deep breathing, ‘Where’s. the. bed?’  
I lean back breathing hard, too, and say with a moan, ‘Ahhh down the hall right.’ He carries me to the bedroom over his shoulder with my underwear by his face. He spanks me a couple of times and I pinch his butt cheeks.  
I realize that he still has his belt and pants on. I reach around and unbuckle him pulling it off. ‘How are you able to do that? God, that is so hot.’ and he spanks me, again.  
Finally, he sets me down and I immediately kiss him while working my way down his chest and rip his shirt off. He moans and I start on his pants with only one hand. I stop kissing him and use my hands on his chest moving down to his pants and gently glide them down. He starts his hands at my thighs and works my dress up and off. Harry pushes me on to the bed and kicks off his pants crawling up my body kissing my leg and rubbing them with both hands all the way up. He bites me on my boob gently. Harry starts to work his way back down the other side. He stops at my underwear pulls them down and off. He looks smiling, kissing my lower waist, and moves his way up. He stops suddenly getting up and goes to his pants pulling out what he’s looking for opening it.  
I sit up, pull the condom out of the wrapper, and slide it easily on. He watches my every move while I fasten it and give him a yank. He smiles and unstraps my bra pulling it off. Harry kisses me back down onto the bed. Harry slips his penis inside me and starts to ride harder and harder every time. I flip him on to his back and we moan.  
We stop kissing and I pull away from his face. I straighten myself leaning back into him and Harry moans, again. He grabs my waist and pulls me in harder and harder. He moves one hand to my belly and rubs it down to my hair. I moan while he flips me and we cum together. Harry collapses on me and slides off to the side while grasping my hip. Within minutes, Harry is wrestling with the sheets and finally gets them on us. He sweetly rubs my belly as he kisses me on the lips. We continue caressing each other and making out until we fall asleep.  



	5. The Morning After

**Rebecca ******  
I woke up and rolled my head noticing Harry was still there. Wow, even Ed leaves in the middle the night because of the awkward after-ness. His head was on the pillow next to mine looking like an angel. Then, I glanced down and I unwrapped the top sheet gently without waking him realizing that his hand is crossing my body. I take a deep breath as I grab it gently and remove it off my belly. I start to get up and he puts his hand on my bicep. Harry whispers, ‘Hey, where you going?’  
I respond, ‘Bathroom.’ He gently rubs my arm and puts it back on the bed. I get out of bed and go to the bathroom. Glancing at the clock that says 4:30, I put on my robe and look into my closet, which is off the bathroom. What am I going to wear today? I guess I feel like a yellow day. I found my yellow pin-striped skirt and white shirt with a low cut front. I decide on my yellow lacy bra and panties. I grab my gray boot flats. I hang them in the bathroom to get moisture from my shower. As I am washing my hands, I open the bedroom door a crack and grab my laundry bin taking it into the hall, where the washer is. I walk slowly and quietly to the bedroom door and close the door not to wake him. I turn the washer to quiet mode and start a load. I go into the kitchen and start my pot of water.  
After I pause I realize I forgot to plug in my cell phone so I grab it out of my purse and set it on the dock in the kitchen. I walk back to the hall and pick up the mess we dropped last night. I decide to get my tablet and start to write. I grab my tea and sit at a bar stool cross legged. I write for a good fifteen minutes and put it away. I switch the laundry and put in another load. I grab out my yogurt and add some more water to my tea. I am standing facing away from the bedroom door checking my email on my phone leaning on the counter by the doc.  
Harry quietly comes out of the bathroom and walks right behind me. His hands gently rub my arms and I jump. He smiles, ‘Sorry, did I scare you?’  
I shrug, ‘Just wasn’t expecting it.’  
Harry says quietly, ‘You said you were just going to the bathroom.’  
I replied turning my phone off ‘I did?’ and grabbing my empty yogurt. I walk away to the sink to rinse it throwing it into the recyclables.  
He puts his hands on his hips and I realizes he only has his underwear on. He states, ‘I thought you were coming back.’  
I respond, ‘Well, I had stuff to do before I go to work. Do you want something to eat and drink? I have coffee, tea, (I walk back to my tea and glance at him quickly taking a big drink setting it down again and looking away.) water…’  
I turn back to him and he is standing directly in front of me. He smiles and puts his hand on my waist untying my robe. He keeps looking into my eyes and pulls it away. I am standing naked in front of him and I look away. He moves it back and glances down. In seconds, he moves closer leaning down and kisses me. He picks me up slowly to kiss my neck.  
I whisper, ‘Not in the kitchen.’ He starts to giggle he takes me to the living room. Harry sets me gently onto the rug and kisses me down my body, licking my breasts. I rub his shoulders with my hands as I move my toes down his back and using them to pull at his underwear. I feel him smile while kissing my belly and nosing my belly button, which makes me giggle. He looks up and I am questioning him like so…? I reach toward a box under my coffee table and pull out a condom. I open it and he stays quiet but has a smirk on his face. I put it on him and pull him down into me. Harry looks into my eyes and pecks gently at my lips. He starts thrusting. I follow and gently grope his back. He flips me on top and starts to massage my breasts. I hold onto his arms and we are watching each other. We are biting our lips and licking them. I see how much pressure he is using to bite his lips and I moan. I start to squirm and he moans releasing. I instantly cum, too. He sits up with me on his lap kissing and hugging me tightly. I kiss his neck and slip off.  
He grabs at my hand and tugs a little. I mutter, ‘I have to get ready for work.’ I grab my robe and slide it back on.  
He stays on the rug with his hands on his knees gripping them. Harry asks, ‘Do you have a rule about the kitchen?’  
I glance at him as I grab my tea and head toward the bathroom, ‘Food and cum. No, thank you.’ He chuckles loudly.  
 **Harry ******  
I watch her walk out of the room in that slinky robe and bite my lip. I get up off the floor pulling my underwear back on and look around. I grab the wrapper and pull off the condom. I take it to the kitchen and throw it away. I find a cup and get some water. As I drink the water, I see she has another room with a book shelf. I glance around at her collection and see she has a few small notebooks hidden in the back. I grab one and read a bit. It is very graphic but well writing. I glance at the others and they are the same. Then, I see a book with the same concept and it looks like it has never been opened. I open it and skim through seeing that the notebooks are what is in the book. Wow this is interesting. I found a secret of hers. I think glancing at the name on the book, which is just initials.  
This turns me on and I put them back. While walking back to the living room, I grab another condom out of her box. I head toward the bathroom and start to unpack the condom pulling off my underwear. I open the shower door and she instantly turns so she is facing me but continues to wash herself. I push my penis into her and she smiles. We are roughly kissing and rubbing each other. I feel her turn and get something. It’s body wash. She starts to rub my chest and back while I am still moving. I lean into her and the shower wall. I have a butt cheek in one hand and her head in the other. I ram into her one last time as she and I slide to the bottom of the shower releasing. She continues to rub the body wash along my arms. We stand up and she gets a little more body wash and squats down grabs my leg massaging it all the way down to my toes. I bite my lip and then lick my lips. She does the same on my other leg.  
When she finishes she stands up kissing me passionately with her tongue and gets out. Rebecca is drying her body once I get out and she hands me her towel when she’s done. She puts on some really lacy yellow panties facing me so when she bends down I watch how her breasts change. She adds her skirt as I finish drying. I wrap the towel around my waist and zip her skirt in the back. She grabs her bra and starts putting it on. I grab the straps and hook it together. I notice a dolphin tattoo on her shoulder blade with a few faint scars and realize they are not just a few but all over her back. Rebecca quickly pulls her shirt on that covers her entire back.  
She gets out her deodorant and puts it on. She offers it to me seeing it is Old Spice and I look up at her. She smirks, ‘What? It smells good.’ I put some on and pull back on my underwear. I use the towel on my hair. I notice that she applies very little makeup but still looks beautiful. She starts on her hair, which she blow dries. I know this will take a bit so I go out to the front door and get out my workout clothes and put them on. I go back to the bedroom and pick up my clothes grabbing the used condom. I throw it away and add my dirty clothes to the bag. I quickly put the bed back together and go back into the bathroom, where she is parting and squishing her hair to make it curly. I ask her, ‘Rebecca, how are you getting to work?’  
She answers, ‘The usual way walking and bus.’  
I ask, ‘Would you like to share a car?’  
She replies, ‘Why would I do that?’  
I state, ‘Because I want to spend a bit more time with you. (I say with a smirk.) Also, it will save you time.’  
She comments, ‘I have no objection to saving time.’ I grab my phone and dial the car company as I walk into the bedroom. After I am done I walk back into the bathroom and she is bending over putting on her boots. I can’t help biting my lip and grab her hips. She gasps and almost falls to the floor. ‘Jesus, Harry. Stop scaring me like that.’  
I reply, ‘I couldn’t resist, sorry.’ She giggles and I help steady her while she puts on the last boot. She stands up and I have my hands around her waist. I kiss her on her cheek. I decide to grab my phone and take a picture.  
She asks, ‘How long until they get here?’  
I say with a frown, ‘Five minutes.’  
She states, ‘Well, I better get my stuff together.’  
I respond, ‘What stuff you left it at all at work?’  
She replies, ‘To-go tea and my laundry.’  
I look at her surprised, ‘You did laundry this morning?’  
She mutters while walking to the door, ‘I haven’t done laundry since Friday morning.’ I follow her and she pulls out a wash basket as she opens the door.  
I quickly say, ‘Rebecca, let me do this and you can get your tea.’  
She says, ‘No, thanks though.’  
I say firmly, ‘Go.’  
She stops and looks at me, ‘Fine, do you want anything?’  
I say ‘Water.’ and she leaves me. I pull out her laundry, switch the wet stuff to the dryer, and take the basket to the bedroom folding it into organized piles. She brings me a bottle and she has hers in a thermos setting them on the dresser. She puts away while I finish folding. I like working with someone to get things done for a change. Rebecca grabs for the basket but I take it before she gets to it. I take it back and put it where she pulled it out of.  
Rebecca says and handing me my water, ‘Thank you.’  
I say smiling widely, ‘No, I enjoyed it.’  
She raises her eyebrows while saying, ‘Enjoyed going through my laundry?’  
I laugh, ‘No, I do Louis and others laundry too, so it doesn’t faze me. I like folding I find it quite soothing.’  
She states, ‘I think so, too. Same with dishes.’  
I comment, ‘Well, I do so many other things dishes are just an annoyance that’s why we have a machine for that.’  
She mutters, ‘Understandable.’ I take her hand and we walk to the door. I bend over grabbing my bag and her purse. She smacks my ass and I just smile as I stand back up. I slide on my shoes and pull her into a hug kissing her. We leave the apartment and she locks up.  
In the elevator, we stare at each other and I kiss her hand rubbing it in. The door opens and we exit the building to get into the car. I give the driver the address and say that there will be two stops but that’s the first. I close my eyes and enjoy how comfortable we are with each other now, that she is resting her head on my chest while I wrap my arm around her shoulders. I realize that we hadn’t made any plans for the day. I kiss her head and ask, ‘What are your plans for lunch?’  
She asks, ‘Is that going to be a thing?’  
I answer, ‘I want to enjoy your company.’  
She replies, ‘I don’t know I am pretty busy today.’  
I ask, ‘Can you check or is that in your work book?’  
Rebecca grabs her purse and pulls out her cell phone. ‘Well, it looks like I will only have a half hour break between meetings for lunch at 12:15.’  
I ask, ‘Alright and when are you done tonight?’  
She responds, ‘Probably around five.’  
I continue, ‘How about I bring you lunch, today? (She nods.) I will pick you up at 5:15.’  
She looks at me, ‘Dinner, too?’  
I state, ‘Sorry, are you busy tonight?’  
She mumbles, ‘Not tonight but…’  
I look at her and rub her chin, ‘Please?’  
She pushes my hand away and says, ‘So, what’s this evening look like?’  
I ask, ‘Well… How would you like to go to the gym with me?’  
Rebecca laughs, ‘As much as, I would like to see you lifting weights in the privacy of my own home, I would rather not do that in public.’  
I smile, ‘Ok, something for later then. Actually I was thinking about us playing tennis or something?’  
She replies, ‘Oh that sounds fun. Do I need my racket or dress clothes for after?’  
I inform her, ‘They have nice rackets, so unless it’s handy then don’t worry about it, and yes to the dress clothes but I would mind if you didn’t wear any clothes.’  
She slaps me and we both laugh. I see her putting her phone away and I grab her hand. ‘We still haven’t exchanged numbers, yet.’ She unlocks her phone and hands it to me. I type my number in and she grabs it back. She sets some of the tones and preferences turning to me and takes my picture. I hear my phone buzz. I grab it and it was just a text from her. I save the information and set the tone to Lady by Lenny Kravitz. I wonder what my song is but figure she has it on vibrate. I put my phone away and move my hand to her face moving her chin up kissing her. The car stops in front of her office and I scoff.  
I start toward the door and she puts her hand on my lap, ‘Harry, are you thinking you are going to walk me up to the office? (I nod.) Stop, I won’t allow you to make the driver wait for you. I will see you later.’ She starts to crawl out over the top of me.  
I stop her and whisper, ‘I am not letting you go until you say goodbye.’  
I squeeze her to let her know that I am not joking. She whispers, ‘I don’t say goodbye.’  
I reply, ‘Good that will mean that you’re going to stay with me.’  
She wiggles but I tighten my grip as she says, ‘Harry, I have to go to work.’  
I mutter, ‘You, also, have to say goodbye.’  
She snaps, ‘Fine.’ She places a kiss on my lips and uses her tongue like I have never experienced before. This instantly makes me freeze and she wiggles while my hands drop. She gives me another peck and says, ‘I’ll see you later.’  
I sit for what seems like forever. The driver turns and says, ‘Are you ready to go?’ I rub my lips closing my eyes and tell him where to take me. I put my head back and think about the last three days but mostly last night, this morning, and that kiss.  
I pull in front of my place and the driver tells me how much as I gave him cash. I grab my stuff and get out.  
I check my watch and see that it is only 7:30. Where is Louis going to be? I walk past the car and realize that I left some things in there from yesterday. I grab them and come inside. I set my stuff down and check the common areas to see if Louis is awake but he is not. So, I go to the kitchen and start making us breakfast. Also, I start the water for his tea. I grab the lap tray and start filling it while the sausage cooks.  
Finally, everything is ready and I carry the tray into the bedroom. Louis is butt naked lying face down and spread-eagle. I set the tray on my side table and plug in my cell phone. I crawled onto his back and kiss his cheek. He opens his eye and groans. I tickle his nose and he says in a hoarse voice, ‘Stop.’  
I ask, ‘Drink too much last night, Louis?’  
He slyly says, ‘Someone’s chipper at the butt crack of dawn.’ Louis grabs the pillow and covers his face.  
I say ‘You are right about one thing.’ and smack his ass hard. He springs up and hits me in the face with his pillow. I hug him tightly and pull the pillow out of his hands throwing it off the bed.  
He says irritated, ‘Hey, I was using that.’  
I smirk and reply, ‘Not anymore.’  
I take one hand away from my tight grip moving it to his head and force a kiss on him. He relaxes and I release my other hand resting it on his ass. He starts to take control. Louis grabs my shirt and strips it of me. Then, he touches my chest. He stops kissing me and forces me onto my chest. I start to breathe heavily as he starts to touch my shoulders and kissing my neck. As he works his way down I am losing control fast. He makes it to my shorts and quickly pulls them down, making it even worse to stay in control. He kisses both of my butt cheeks and then spanks it. He thrust his penis into my ass. I can’t help but cum immediately. He still thrusts roughly over and over again. I moan and he gasps. Finally, he releases inside me and pulls out. He lays on my back and kisses my shoulder whispering, ‘I missed you.’  
I say ‘That was definitely a welcome home.’ and we both laugh out of breath. I continue, ‘By the way, breakfast is ready.’  
He looks at my side table, ‘Ahh, Harold, breakfast in bed. That’s sweet.’  
I smirk, ‘Even sausage.’  
Louis responds with a smile, ‘Harry, you so know what I like.’ He takes a sausage and eats half of it shoving the other half into my mouth. ‘Yum, I have a great boyfriend.’  
He smirks and grabs the tray over the top of me squishing me. He end up sitting cross legged with my pillow behind him and the tray on his lap. I watch him eat and he feeds me some but I start to fall asleep. I feel him get out of bed but he comes back in moments to lay with me. I wake and Louis is wrapped around my chest. My little monkey. I lean over to get my cell and realize it is almost ten. I immediately got on my app for a car and requested it for eleven. I slide out of bed and walk to my closet. I grab two sets of dress clothes and another pair of exercise clothes. I put my lunch clothes into the bathroom and take the others out to the living room where I left my bags. I pull out my dirty clothes and put in my extra clothes for the day. I take the dirty clothes to the wash starting a load and smile remembering the load I folded with Rebecca. I clean up the kitchen after the breakfast Louis had. Of course, Louis didn’t eat all the fruit. I was hungry so I finished it. I grab a glass of orange juice and went back to the bathroom to shower. I want it to get steamed up. I took the rest my clothes off and laid down on the floor naked until it was steamed enough. I got in remembering Rebecca and I cleaning each other this morning. I quickly wash up and grab a towel.  
I jump noticing Louis was sitting on the toilet watching me. ‘Jesus Louis, you scared me.’  
He says, ‘Hazza, I do this all the time. You must really be thinking then.’ I look down as I start to dry off. ‘I’m right. It must have went well then?’ I wrapped the towel around my waist and got another one for my hair. ‘Harry, please talk to me.’  
I whisper, ‘Lou, it’s weird and hard to talk about.’  
He asks, ‘Just answer five yes or no questions, please?’  
I walk to the mirror and take a deep breath, ‘Fine.’  
He asks, ‘Were you with Rebecca?’ I nod while getting my toothbrush out and into my mouth. ‘Did you have fun?’ I nod. ‘Did you finally kiss her?’ I nod while I rinsed and spit. As I wipe my mouth my smile gets bigger as I grab my deodorant. Before I put it on I smell and almost laugh out loud because it still smelled like Old Spice.  
He mutters, ‘That’s why I am asking these questions.’  
I look at him and reply, ‘Really?’ Louis is looking at the floor.  
I walk over to Louis and kneel down giving him a kiss while saying, ‘Rebecca wears Old Spice deodorant.’ He starts laughing so hard he even fell off the toilet and continuing to laugh.  
I smile and say, ‘It’s not that funny, Lou.’ I go back to getting ready while Louis recovers.  
Louis says as he sits on the sink next to me, ‘I still have two more questions.’ ‘Did you have sex?’ At the moment, I am pulling on my underwear and smile brightly as I let out a little snicker.  
I answer, ‘Yes.’  
He states, ‘Finally.’  
I reply, ‘Louis, we’ve only know each other three days.’  
He rebuts, ‘So, we had sex the first time we met.’  
I say, ‘That’s different and you know it.’  
He states with his arms crossed, ‘Harry, don’t tell me you didn’t want to have sex with her after your party.’ I did not respond as I grab my clothes, and walk to the bedroom. Louis follows, ‘I am not trying to get you mad. I am just trying to talk to you.’  
I say sarcastically ‘Nice talk, Louis.’ as I pull on the last of my clothes, which is a white button up shirt with colorful flowers on it, and leave the room.  
Louis responds, ‘Harry stop. Remember our rule: never leave mad. Plus, I still have one more question.’  
I say, ‘I’m not mad, I’m irritated.’ I put on my boots and throw the bags over my shoulder.  
He mutters pouting, ‘Harry, please?’ I walk back kiss him on the forehead and walk down the hall toward the front door. He asks, ‘Did you like?’  
I glance at him and open the door. I reply ‘Yes’ and shut the door. I start laughing as I get into the car and give the driver my destination. I ordered sandwiches from a local deli that was next to a decent liquor store. I asked the driver to wait as I picked up the order and some alcohol. Thank god I brought my extra bag or I would have not been able to bring it in. I put two bottles into the deli bag and zipped up the rest into my bag.  
Once I got in the door, I smiled at Jennifer and said quietly, ‘Good afternoon.’ even though nobody was around.  
She states, ‘Only just barely it’s 12:03.’  
I reply, ‘I have a load and I wanted to get it on ice. Is she in her office or somewhere else?’  
She answers, ‘Elsewhere specifically the conference room.’  
I respond, ‘Can I leave my bags here and wait in her office?’  
She says as she gets her keys out, ‘I don’t know?’  
I ask, ‘Does she have a frig in her office or can you store some bottles for me?’  
She smirks and says quietly, ‘Either but probably hers if I know what it is?’  
I mutter, ‘Ok then I’ll take this with me.’  
Jennifer asks, ‘Why do you need so many things or bring a car?’  
I answer, ‘Well I am busy all the rest of the afternoon.’  
She states, ‘I am going to take you the back way so she doesn’t see you.’  
I smile and say, ‘Great.’  
She comments, ‘You know, yesterday, she mentioned that you might be early. She’s got you pegged doesn’t she.’ I held in a laugh but smiled widely.  
I say quietly, ‘In more ways than one.’  
Jennifer mutters, ‘I bet.’ She glances at me while showing me to the frig and I put it all in the frig. ‘Oh, cider that sounds really good.’  
I ask, ‘Can you take this back out to your desk, please?’  
Jennifer states with a smile, ‘Certainly you don’t want her to think your homeless.’  
We laugh and I reply, ‘Or between homes?’ She shuts the door and I think about where we should eat on the couch or somewhere else? I settled on the office because of the possibilities and extra time. I look at her coffee table and move it away from the couch. I decide to lay on the couch, of course, after I take my shoes off because that would make her irritated because it would make me, too.  
Rebecca opens the door and gasps. I instantly smile and sit up saying, ‘Hi.’  
She closes the door turning away and whispers, ‘Hey.’ I get up and go to kiss her.  
Rebecca says still not looking at me, ‘Just give me a minute.’ She goes to her desk putting her work book on it and sits in her office chair. Rebecca turns the chair away from me and I see her head dip down.  
I move so I can see what she is doing. She is having some kind of breathing problem. I immediately kneel next to her and ask, ‘What’s going?’  
Rebecca is gasping, ‘Space, please.’ I immediately open the frig and grab out lunch. I get it out of the bag.  
I say while handing her the bag, ‘Rebecca, here try this.’ She starts to breathe into the bag and calms down some. I’m kneeling by her chair and grab the cider out giving it to her. She takes a big swig. ‘Now, tell me. What just happened?’  
She whispers, ‘I had a panic attack.’  
I ask, ‘Yeah but why?’  
She responds, ‘Well, I am jumpy for a reason. Let’s just say some things happened to me when I was young and they were not… pleasant.’  
I take a deep breath and say quietly, ‘Does this have anything to do with the marks on your back?’  
She says ‘Some’ and takes another drink of cider while closing her eyes. ‘This is good. Where did you get it?’  
I answer, ‘Down the road.’ I pull her off her chair and into my lap. I give her a hug and kiss her forehead. She finishes her drink and I pull out two more for each of us. I sort of chug my drink and not realize that I did. I gently set Rebecca next to me getting up and throw away the empties. I grabbed the food and two more ciders placing them on the coffee table. I help Rebecca up pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
We continue to kiss while walking carefully toward the couch. I open my eyes and realize we only have a short time and she needs to eat especially because she hasn’t ate much today. I pull away and immediately plant an ‘I’m sorry’ kiss. She understands and chugs the rest of her cider.  
I take it and throw it away. I lock the door just in case. I open up the sandwiches and wrap hers up to make less of a mess. I get mine out and start to eat it. She says between a bite and a sip, ‘This is so delicious. Thank you, Harry.’ I nod. She is right it is a great combo. I lean in and lick the veganaise off her lips. She starts to giggle, which changes the mood dramatically from gloom and doom can’t help myself to Happy Rebecca. I smile widely and lick my lips. I look down realizing that our knees are touching and it’s natural, not awkward.  
We finish our sandwiches and she says, ‘How did you pick this sandwich for me?’  
I respond, ‘I talked to the deli person and they recommended it. If they hadn’t I would have had them make you a turkey bacon cheese sandwich.’  
Rebecca replies, ‘That would have been delicious, too.’ I take a drink and look at the clock without her noticing. I smiled because we still had twenty minutes. I opened the dessert and she gasped, ‘Harry, do you have a sweet tooth?’  
I mutter, ‘For you.’ She blushes and bites her lip.  
She responds, ‘We are going to have to play an extra hour after yesterday and today.’  
I state, ‘But this is a healthy dessert.’  
She replies sarcastically, ‘What’s healthy about it? The cherry… You know that’s a maraschino, which means it’s a manufactured sugared cherry.’  
I laugh out, ‘Well, it was the healthiest dessert they had there.’ I take the cherry and feed it to her.  
She takes it and savors it. ‘Wow, that’s one healthy dessert.’ I laugh and take a bite.  
I raise my eyebrows mumbling, ‘Mmm.’ We continued to eat the dessert until it’s gone. We both lick our lips and take a pull of our cider. I glance at my watch as I take the last sip and see that we have about five minutes. I set my drink down and she does, too. I rub my leg because my hands are starting to sweat. I move the coffee table, again. She looks at me like I am crazy.  
I grab her hand that’s on her leg. I gently rub her leg with my other hand. She moves her other hand to my neck and pulls me to her face. We start to kiss roughly. I move her hand that’s in mine to my neck and quickly pull her legs onto the couch. I pull out a condom of my front pocket flicking it open and on. I quickly move in between her lips of her pussy. We move and turn enjoying the feeling until we release. We hear a knock at the door and it jiggles. We instantly freeze staring at each other.  
Jennifer says, ‘Rebecca, sorry. 12:45 is here.’  
She coughs into my shoulder and yells, ‘Um… Conference room, please. Be there shortly.’ She hugs me and kisses my lips. I pull away and Rebecca gets up. She straightens her outfit as I pull myself together.  
I stand up and brush her hair with my fingers. I kiss her and whisper, ‘I will see you later.’  
Rebecca responds, ‘Later to work off the dessert.’ We smile widely at each other as she leaves.  
I clean up the mess and grab another cider realizing we drank the whole case. I say out loud, ‘Oops.’ I hope Rebecca is ok in her meeting. Then I remember her back and the words about the past, not… pleasant. I run my hand throw my hair and buckle my pants and belt.  
I walk out of her office and to Jennifer. Jennifer says, ‘Oh, god. I’m so sorry.’  
I whisper, ‘Shh. It’s fine. Do you mind if I leave them here until later?’  
She responds, ‘You’re coming back, again. (She says in a whisper and looks down.) It’s true then.’  
I ask curious, ‘What?’  
She mumbles, ‘Nothing. It’s fine.’ I glare at her.  
She responds, ‘Oh, god. That’s a scary look. (She whispers.) Rebecca is… good.’ Jennifer raises her eyebrows.  
I laugh and say in a low voice, ‘That’s to say the least.’ She laughs and I continue, ‘Can you make sure that nobody goes in there to clean or anything?’  
She asks, ‘Why? Did you make a mess?’  
I mumble, ‘No, that wouldn’t be allowed.’ She smiles knowing exactly what I meant. I whisper, ‘The case didn’t make it.’  
She responds, ‘Really? Then good thing you are not driving.’ I head toward the door and wave.  
When I get out of the building, I hail a taxi and go to the studio. As I walk into the studio, I call the car company and request a car for 4:45 here. I get into our studio and Liam and Louis are there. We greet each other. They both look at me weird. I state, ‘What?’  
Liam whispers, ‘Your breath smells like alcohol.’ I check my breath and remember I drank three ciders in less than a half an hour. I check my pockets and remembered I only have my wallet, cell, and condoms.  
I say ‘Shit’ as Louis goes to his bag and grabs his gum.  
Louis whispers, ‘How much did you drink?’  
I roll my eyes and say, ‘Not that much.’ Louis puts the gum in my hand and I quickly pop it in.  
Liam asks, ‘How do you not have your collection?’ I shrug and go into the studio.  
I see Liam ask Louis, ‘What is he doing drinking in the middle of the day?’ Louis shrugs and shakes his head. I record for three hours and race out, leaving Louis and Liam still recording.  



	6. Tuesday Twist

**Harry ******  
While in the car, I decide to call my mum. She answers right away, ‘Harry darling, how are you?’  
I mutter, ‘Hi mum. Good and you?’  
She ask concerned, ‘Fine, Harry is something wrong?’  
I say quickly, ‘No.’  
She replies, ‘Two times in one week, this is great.’  
I state, ‘Don’t get used to it. I just wanted to call you before I got too busy. Plus, I was talking with a friend today and realized how lucky I was to have such a great mum. I love you.’  
She responds, ‘Oh, Harry, you are lucky and I’m lucky to have such a great son. How’s Louis?’  
I smile and say, ‘He’s doing good.’  
She states, ‘Tell him hi for me.’  
I reply, ‘I will and well I am almost at my stop so I better go. Bye mum. Love you.’  
She says, ‘I love too darling and call me again, soon.’  
I arrive at her office and ask the car to wait. I run in taking the elevator up while staring and taping my legs impatiently. I feel so late. I get out of the elevator and walk quickly to the door. As soon as, I touch the door I wipe my head and take a deep breath. I walk in and Jennifer is still there. I smile and she says, ‘Hello. Rebecca’s meeting is running late.’  
I check my phone and there is a message from her fifteen minutes ago. ‘Thanks. It looks like she texted me but just got it.’ I sit down in the waiting area and I hear her voice coming down the hallway. I instantly look up and smile.  
Rebecca is with a client saying, ‘Thank you, Mr. Hanie. I will get back later this week and set some dates up. Have a great night.’ Rebecca opens the door for him and lets him out. The door close and she looks down shaking her head.  
I stand and say, ‘Hey Rebecca.’  
She takes a deep breath and smiles, ‘Hi, I am so not ready. I’m sorry.’  
I ask, ‘Do you have more work to do?’  
Jennifer says, ‘No, she is done.’  
I laugh because I forgot she was even there. I say ‘Then, let’s go get your stuff.’ and pull her to her office. She looks different. I whisper, ‘What is wrong?’  
She whispers, ‘I am… That was just a really long meeting I don’t have any energy.’  
I say, ‘You just need energy?’ I look at her with a big smile. She unlocks her door and we walk in. I kiss her so hard that she awakens. I pull her into my arms and rub her ass. She stops kissing and enjoys the hug. I kiss her forehead and ask her if she is better now. She immediately shakes her head. I mumble, ‘I wish that would work well for others.’  
Rebecca starts laughing and replies sarcastically, ‘I bet you have never tried it. I think it would work.’ She wiggles out grabbing her purse and her bag.  
She comes back to me and I ask, ‘Are you ready?’  
She mutters, ‘Yep.’  
I grab her bag and reply, ‘Well that didn’t take very long.’  
She states, ‘I just hate being late.’  
I reply, ‘Me, too. Actually, I had just got here.’  
She says quickly, ‘Didn’t you get my text?’  
I answer, ‘When I got here. I was on the phone with my mum at the time.’ She nods.  
I grab the door knob and open it. Immediately she starts to walk out but I grab her hand and pull her back into a kiss. We smile and continue holding hands as we walk down the hall. I grab my bags and she says, ‘Harry give me my bag, I’ll carry it.’  
I whisper, ‘Nope. Let’s go.’ We wave to Jennifer and leave.  
The driver opens the door for us and she hops in. I put the bags in the front and tell the driver where we are going. She leans into me again as we get comfortable. I kiss her on her forehead and we instantly relax. We get to the gym and I get out grabbing all the bags and her hand. As we walk in, we are greeted. I whisper to the attendant about a private bathroom, which he immediately directs us to. I tell the attendant about our reservations for the tennis court and how we need rackets and balls. He nods and I close the door.  
She asks, ‘What is this?’  
I answer, ‘A private bathroom.’  
She says in a sassy voice, ‘Why do we need a private bathroom?’  
I say as I put down the bags, ‘Is it that big of a deal?’  
I take off my shirt, she stops talking, and I bend over to get out my clothes. She wraps her hands around my waist and kisses my back. Rebecca reaches for my belt and pulls it off. I stand up straight and take a deep breath. She unbuttons my pants and I turn around before she pulls them down. I unzip her skirt and let it fall to the floor. She stuffs her hands into the back of my pants and I pull them out with a deep breath. I raise her hands and gently pull my hands down her arms as lean in to kiss her. My hands are close to her arm pits and she starts to smirk then laughs uncontrollably. I respond, ‘Oh, you’re ticklish are you?’ I instantly place my hands in her pits tickle them.  
She laughs out, ‘Stop. Stop. I’m going to pee my pants. Stop.’  
I reply, ‘At least, you have extra clothes.’ I move my hands out and take off her shirt. The bra looks so nice around boobs. I lean down and kiss them. I move my hands down her sides to her hips and pull down her panties.  
Rebecca stops me saying, ‘We have a tee time, Harry?’  
I mumble, ‘Aaah.’ She turns away in her bra and panties with her gray boots looking so good. I continue, ‘Can’t we be late? I would be willing to be late for that.’  
I take off my shoes and pants. She is now bending over her bag and looks up shaking her head. ‘Horny much?’  
I rebute, ‘Who wouldn’t be looking at you?’ She rolls her eyes at me. Within a minute, I am dressed turning around and she is on the floor pulling off her boots. She is wearing a turquoise tank top and gray capri yoga pants. As Rebecca puts on her shoes, I pull her leg up to tie them and place her foot in my crotch. She takes a deep breath in as I do the other foot. I help her up and she pulls out a pony tail and pulls her hair back. I bite my lip and breathe deeply through my nose at her sexy ponytail.  
She asks, ‘Do you need one? I have an extra.’  
I reply, ‘Maybe later.’ We are ready walking out holding hands and the attendant is waiting to show us to the court. The attendant gives us both a racket and a one bag of balls. She immediately starts to jog to the other side of the court. I ask the attendant to bring a cooler of water out for us and he nods. I jog to my end with the balls. She is practicing her swing. I yell, ‘Hey wants some balls?’  
She responds with a smirk, ‘Yes, please not too many and not too big or too small.’ I smile while tossing her three and she puts two in her pockets. I grab two and set the rest on a hook on the wall.  
I say, ‘You serve first.’ She gets to the top of the key and practices twice then serves me. We volley for three hits each and I hit it out of bounds. She serves again not saying any points and we volley four each. She hits it out of bounds. Then, I serve and we continue to do well volleying. After about ten minutes we start to get more aggressive in our playing. I am sweating because these are becoming more and more difficult to get. We get in a quick back and forth volley and Rebecca hits the ball so hard she grunts. I freeze and instantly start laughing as the ball flies by my head.  
She asks somewhat out of breathe, ‘What are you laughing at?’  
I shake my head and say, ‘Nothing.’  
She yells, ‘It’s obviously nothing if you can’t get that shit eat grin off your face.’ I walk toward the net to get a ball and she does, too.  
I pick up the ball by the net and say in a whisper, ‘That was a really nice grunt.’  
She says as she widens her eyes, ‘Excuse me?’  
I reply, ‘You hit that ball with more than the racket but your grunt, too.’ I can’t help but laugh again.  
She responds, ‘No, I didn’t.’  
I mutter, ‘Ok. Well, a groan.’ She looked confused. ‘It turned me on that’s all.’  
Rebecca turns biting her lip and walks back to the top of the key. I lick my lips. We start again. After a few volleys I yell, ‘Stop holding it in, it’s ok. I really like.’ She starts doing it every other hit and I get so sweaty that my hair starts to go all over. ‘Can I have that ponytail, now and maybe a water break?’  
She runs over and pulls it out. I start to put it in while she gets us water. She stands up and takes a drink almost spitting it out looking at me. I ignore her reaction and grab my water drinking. I pour some of it on my head. She instantly drops her racket.  
She gasps mid-drink, ‘Harry?’  
I reply, ‘What I am hot?’ I pick up her racket handing it to her and run backwards to my side, ‘I know I need an ice bucket you are so hot.’ I blow a kiss at her and she winks at me.  
I can’t help but bite my lips because I want her so bad. We start and end up just playing a game of foreplay. She serves and brings the racket down to her chest and I try getting it but miss. She serves and I back hand the ball. After I hit it I bend over and she misses the ball. We volley back and forth and she wipes the sweat off her forehead and moves her finger to her mouth biting it. I trip falling to the court and stay there looking at her for a minute. I leave my racket on the ground and get up. I run to her jumping over the net and picking her up kissing her. Through the kiss I say, ‘We are done.’ She drops her racket and I throw her over my shoulder and start to walk quickly to the bathroom. I slap her ass and say, ‘You are such a bad girl. I guess I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.’  
Rebecca slaps my ass really hard and squeezes it. I almost dropped her. ‘I better make it worth it then.’ She states as she starts to snap at my waistband. I pick up my pace and I set her down as we enter the bathroom  
We start kissing passionately and I peel her shirt off. To my surprise she didn’t have her bra on but I guess lace bras are not comfortable to workout in. She pulls off my shirt and I go immediately for her capris as she does with my shorts. I give her a peck on the cheek while kicking out of my shorts. I peel off my shoes and socks, and walk to my bag pulling out a condom.  
As I start to open it she pulls it out of my hand and I throw the wrapper of over my shoulder. Relaxing realizing that she will put it on. She stands up after slipping it on and I lift her up while she wraps her legs around my waist. I walk with her looking into her eyes toward the shower. I pull her up into the shower by her ass and she immediately moans. The shower door closes and I turn on the shower. I push her back into the wall and adjust my penis into her. I smile and we start kissing. I hold on to her ass with one hand and uses the other to pull out her ponytail. I throw it out and get a hold of her hair. I pull it and push into her. We gasp and continue thrusting. I feel her legs squeeze and release every time I move in further. She gets a hold of my ponytail but pulls it so we stop kissing. I have my mouth open and I just want to eat her so I lick my lips.  
She says between her heavy breathing, ‘I thought you were going to teach me a lesson?’ Instantly, I grow and push into her as hard as I can she releases more than just my hair. I let her legs fall and pull out. I turn her around and wrap my arms around her waist kissing her neck. I pull us under the shower head and start rubbing her belly and chest. She raises her head and closes her eyes against my chest. I kiss her cheek and massage her breasts and tips. She breaths deeply again and I kiss her passionately on her mouth. I squeeze her boobs tightly and she moans. I start to move slowly down her body and grab her crotch. She bites her lips and I squeeze harder.  
I whisper into her ear, ‘I know how I can punish you.’ as I watch her reaction, I move up around her hips and around to her butt cheeks. I rub them gently and I see her smirk. I gently spread her butt cheeks and she opens her mouth taking a deep breath. I check the condom between my fingers and my penis. It’s fine. She bends slightly as I enter her ass. Rebecca gasps and bites her lips. We move closer to the wall and she palms it. I thrust further in and she moans. I drive harder in and push her into the wall. We are pancaked against the shower wall and I move her hands up following them back to her breasts with one in each hand I kiss her shoulders and drive into her while we both cum together. I bite her shoulder hard and she moans louder. I flip her over and we make out for a bit.  
Rebecca says to me, ‘I guess you’re hungry, Harry, you’re trying to eat me.’  
I say smirking ‘I haven’t ate you, yet.’ and stare to her eyes. We smile and shower off. We get out and I pull out my boxer briefs and black pants quickly putting them on. I slip on my socks and my belt. I turn and she only has her panties on, which are different then the lacey yellow ones. It is a lacey black thong and I see she is struggling to detach her bra from the end of something. I slide on my shoes and walk over as she stands adjusting the bra. I touch her straps and pull them smooth make sure that the sides are flat and fasten it.  
I lean over her and see her adjust her boobs realizing it is not exactly a full cup but a half a cup. I instantly try and touch it. She slaps my hand away saying ‘Thanks but not until later. Impatient much?’ I frown but can’t hold back my laugh. I smack her ass and she smiles.  
I put on my deodorant asking, ‘Do you need any deodorant, it’s not Old Spice?’  
She giggles and says, ‘Nope. Got my Old Spice.’ I pull out my black and white striped button up shirt. I button one less button than usual just to see what her reaction will be.  
I start to pack in my dirty clothes into my workout bag. I wonder what to do with the bag. I ask trying to answer my question, ‘So, where do you want to eat tonight?’  
She replies, ‘Well, I know there’s a nice Mexican restaurant near my apartment.’  
I respond, ‘Done. We’ll stop at your place before we go. Do we need reservations?’ I turn and she is there lean in for a kiss and I hold her close feeling a rough material.  
Wondering makes me push her away asking ‘What are you wearing?’ and I see it is a beaded black dress with a full back and the lowest cut, I have seen yet. The length of the dress ends mid-thigh. I smirk and pull her back into a kiss. She moves her hands on my shirt and reaches the buttons and stretches it to see how far it opens.  
We stop kissing and she says, ‘Harry, this is not appropriate do you want to switch and I wear this and see what others will think.’ I open my mouth at her words. I have no words because I am picturing her wear it and not wanting others to see her. I button it up all the way turning to grab my bags and hers. She responds, ‘Harry, no need to button it up all the way.’ She unbuttons it just below the breast bone. I smile as she kisses my love birds. I pull her back into a passionate kiss, liking her kissing my body. We leave the bathroom and the attendant is there waiting. He takes the bags and leads us, who are hand in hand, to the front. He puts them on the stand waiting for the car to get here. I lead her down the steps and hug her. I smell her hair and breathe her in tightening my hold on her.  
I whisper, ‘What does tomorrow look like?’  
She answers, ‘Well, it’s definitely not as busy as today but I think it’s an early morning done by 3:30-4.’  
I suggest, ‘Maybe I could cook you dinner?’  
She looks down saying, ‘Ahh. I don’t know.’  
I say with a little annoyance, ‘Are you going to say that every time I ask you out?’  
Rebecca moves her head back up and rolls her eyes, ‘Dinner sounds good. Where?’  
I say unsure, ‘Well, I would at my place but…’  
She states quickly, ‘That’s fine, mine it is.’  
I try to explain, ‘It not that I don’t want to take you there because I do. I really do but I want to spend as much time with you without others.’  
She says firmly, ‘It’s fine and Harry, you haven’t met any of my friends and I have met several of yours.’  
I mumble with a smirk, ‘Well, actually.’  
She smirks saying, ‘Ed doesn’t count.’  
I state, ‘Good. Is Jennifer your friend?’  
She looks down again, ‘Colleague, yes. Acquaintance, yes. Friend, no.’  
I ask as I pull her face back so I can look into her eyes, ‘Why not?’  
She responds annoyed, ‘Well, if you like her that much go be her friend?’ She drops away.  
I respond, ‘She’s nice, that’s all. Am just trying to understand what you think a friend is for you.’ Immediately I grab her waist and squeeze it.  
She replies, ‘I am not fond of her friendliness. Also, she has some very messed up views on what makes someone beautiful.’  
I mutter, ‘Oh you have a problem with… um.’  
She answers, ‘I don’t think a person should be labeled beautiful because of how much money they have or the clothes that they wear or how they wear their clothes.’  
I interpret, ‘The inside beauty. I get it. Now, I realize why you didn’t like the word beautiful when I said it. I will restate.’ I pull her so I am looking at her in her eyes. ‘You are breathtaking and make me feel like I can’t breathe. And I am not with you because of your body. I mean your lower body. The minute I saw your eyes that’s how I felt. Your other part of your body is a bonus. (I look away and smirk.) Especially that tongue.’  
The car pulls up and I open the door helping her in. The attendant puts our bags in the back and I slide in next to her. I lean forward and give the driver the address. As I sit back, Rebecca leans in and uses that tongue. She stops when the car starts to move. I put my hand on her leg while she wraps her arm around that arm hugging it. She takes her other hand and moves it to the top of my hand. I take her other hand pulling it up and kiss it relaxing it in front of me. She puts her head down and closes her eyes. I do the same on her head.  
The driver stops and leans back, ‘Sir, we are at your destination.’ I open my eyes and realize we had fallen asleep. The driver smiles at me.  
I grab Rebecca’s chin and she opens her eyes. ‘Honey, where is your key?’ She hands me her purse. ‘I will be back (I say to the driver.) and we will be going to the Mexican restaurant close to here.’ He nods.  
I grab the luggage and take it into her apartment. I stop before I leave grabbing some more condoms out of my overnight bag and put them in her purse. I get back in and put my arm around her kissing her forehead. I take out my phone take a picture of us. We get to the restaurant and I pay the driver.  
I get out and offer her my hand sliding right into each other. I place my hand on her hip and we walk in. I mutter, ‘Shit, I forgot to make a reservation.’  
Rebecca quickly says, ‘Calm down. We don’t need a reservation, we are going to the bar. (She whispers and winks.) Better service.’ I follow her and guide her into the stool even though I know she can do it herself. I grab the stool next to her and scoot as close as it can get. I sit like a cowboy straddling her.  
The bartender comes over looking at Rebecca in the eyes and then at her chest, ‘Hello Rebecca and… Wait are you… Um… That singer?’ She leans in and I pull her back not wanting her to show him anymore.  
I say quickly, ‘Yes, I am.’  
He says looks at Rebecca smiling, ‘Wow. What can I get you?’ He raises his eyebrows.  
I immediately say, ‘Top shelf tequila shots… four and two large mango margaritas.’ Feeling that I need to let him know that she is mine.  
He says ‘Coming right up.’ and looks at Rebecca, who is looking at me smiling.  
She whispers, ‘Jealous, much?’  
I roll my eyes and respond, ‘He was about ready to come across the bar to eat you or look down your dress?’  
She giggles, ‘Not much to see.’  
I mutter, ‘Stop, it’s enough.’ I kiss her shoulder and look wanting to play with her in that hot ass bra. The bartender pours the shots. I hand one to her and look at her in the eyes saying ‘To later’ loud enough for the bartender to hear.  
She reaches for the last ones and hands me mine. The bartender is back with the other drinks and Rebecca says, ‘To sooner rather than later.’ She drips a bit in her chest and I immediately lean in and lick it off. The bartender walks away quickly.  
I respond, ‘Finally, he gets the point.’ She giggles and I kiss her lips. I grab my margarita and take a drink. I lean in and kiss her ear as I whisper, ‘How soon?’ She bursts into a laugh and I smile widely raising my eyebrows. I immediately say, ‘After we order?’ She takes a big swig of her margarita and gets the bartenders attention.  
Rebecca asks, ‘Mario, can we order, please?’  
He states, ‘He hasn’t looked at the menu.’  
She states, ‘Pfoof… I’ll take my usual and he will take steak burrito with everything. (I get off my stool.) Can you watch our drinks, please?’  
He nods looking at me, who can’t help but smirk at Rebecca, as I raise my eyebrow. We take one more drink and start walking to the bathroom. I pull her into the men’s room and into the handicap stall at the far end. I lock the door while still looking at her. Rebecca is backing away from me into the wall. I walk slowly forward keeping my hands behind my back and lean into her lips and use my tongue in a way that I have never done before. I feel air on my face. I open my eyes but continue to kiss her and she is looking at me in surprise but an eager surprise. I do it again watch her and she rolls her eyes up and closes them. She takes her hands putting them on my shirt searching for my buttons and unbuttons them. She places them at my waist and moves them up groping at my chest. She slides them around and pulls me in so she grips the other side. I release my hands and put them on the wall so that I don’t fall. She pulls away from my lips moves them to my chest and I close my eyes enjoying each kiss. She starts to suck on my neck and I put my head down on her shoulder breathing her in. I put my hand on one side of her neck and start sucking on the other side of her neck. She moves her grip lower and tugs at my belt from the back. I stop.  
I mumble, ‘Yeah.’ I bend and pick up her purse that she had dropped grabbing a condom out. She hold in her laugh. I get up holding it like a cigarette in my hand and say, ‘Is this what you’re looking for?’  
She smiles and looks down. I pull her back into me and kiss her. Rebecca immediately finds my hand with the condom taking it. I can’t help but smile while kissing her. I pull away and notice her stash it in her bra. I move back to sucking on her neck. She unbuckles my belt but doesn’t pull it off. She goes for my button on my pants. I swallowing hard and biting my lip as she unzips my pants. She stops and goes back to rubbing my stomach and back. She drives her hands quickly down my back to my ass and squeezes it tightly. I bite her neck and she moans. Rebecca works her way around my hips and I completely freeze as she pulls my penis out and reveals it. I move my hands and start groping her boobs as I look at her in her eyes. I start kissing each one using my tongue to get the condom out. Holding the edge of it in my mouth I move away and she is smiling. Rebecca removes one hand from my cock and takes it out of my mouth rubbing her finger on my lips. I lick my lips and dive into kiss her some more. She opens it and rolls it on. I move my hands off her boobs and down her sides slowly. I get to her hem and pull it up gently immediately squeezing her butt cheeks. We are still kissing and I pull one leg up gliding into her. We start breathing faster while I lean in hard. Rebecca stops kissing my lips and takes her nose along my chin to my ear. She put her nose into my ear hole unexpectedly licking my ear lobe and I gasp. Rebecca bites it and I grow harder. I drive into her and suck on her neck while we both release. We hold the moment and I move to her lips pecking at them. We look at each other. I feel happy and different. I rub my nose against her and she smiles. I pull out and she takes off the condom. I pull down her dress. She walks to the bin and throws it away. I fix my pants as she bends down grabbing her purse and she helps me with my buttons as I kiss her forehead and smell her. She didn’t button it up as far as she did before and I smile. I place my hand on her ass as we walk out of the bathroom.  
We get back to the bar and I help her on her stool leaning in kissing her. I sit closer to the bar. We both start to chug our drinks watching each other why we do so. Mario brings out our food and glances at Rebecca. I realize I left a mark. He looks at me immediately his eyes move to my chest. He looks up and shakes his head slightly.  
Mario asks, ‘Another mango?’  
I stop drinking, ‘Peach? (I look at Rebecca.) Peaches.’  
She laughs, ‘Peaches? NO raspberry.’  
He repeats the order, ‘A peach and a raspberry.’  
I immediately say, ‘No, two raspberry.’ He walks away and we start to eat. Again, we eat in silence enjoying every bite and the view. He brings our drinks. I go take a drink and place my hand on her leg. She crosses her legs and taps my hand with hers. She removes it but continues to hold it. I go to take a bite and she starts to pull my fingers. I instantly release her hand and cover my lips as I cough.  
She smirks tapping my back, ‘Don’t choke.’ and we laugh.  
I lean in to her ear whispering ‘Now, I really know what you meant?’ and kiss her gently. We both take another drink.  
We are almost done and I raise my hand to Mario. He comes right over asking, ‘Another drink?’  
I state, ‘Could we get the bottle of tequila and a to-go box, please?’  
He says, ‘Just one?’ I nod.  
She whispers as he leaves, ‘Didn’t you like it?’  
I say, ‘Yes, I do but I won’t be able to eat it before I leave. Plus, I will finish most of it.’  
She questions me, ‘Then, why did you ask for the check?’  
I explain, ‘Don’t want to wait after we are done with drinks and food.’  
She whispers and raises her eyebrows, ‘For the bill?’  
I lean in and kiss her. Mario is standing there with the bill when I release her. I get out my wallet and she does it, again. I glare at her, ‘Hey, you have your rules. This is mine.’ She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. I tap her leg and pull out cash. I eat some more and finish my drink. I put her food into the container as she finishes her drink.  
Mario comes over and Rebecca says, ‘Adios, Mario.’  
He responds, ‘Bye Rebecca. Nice to meet you, Mr. Hicky. (Rebecca instantly grabs her neck and I smile.) Come back soon.’ I wave and we walk away.  
I whisper ‘Not too soon.’ Rebecca slaps my hand. ‘What?’ She is still holding her neck, ‘You didn’t mind it earlier.’  
She whispers looking down and holding her neck, ‘I wasn’t noticing what you were doing just the feeling. I have to work in the morning, Harry.’  
I say, ‘Rebecca, (I move so it will look like she’s leaning on me not holding her neck.) don’t worry I know how to cover it.’  
She states sarcastically, ‘What with one of your scarves?’  
I laugh, ‘No makeup.’ When we get outside I grab her hand and state, ‘It’s ok. Do you want to take a cab or walk?’  
She whispers ‘Walk’ and we start heading back to her apartment.  
I ask, ‘So, what do you want to do for lunch tomorrow?’ She glances at me and smiles. ‘I mean to eat.’ Rebecca starts to laugh hysterically. ‘You know what I mean.’  
She states, ‘I’m up (She raises her eyebrows.) for anything.’  
I ask with a big grin, ‘How long will we have?’  
She asks, ‘How long do you want?’  
I immediately blurt out, ‘The whole day.’ She drops her mouth and looks away.  
She takes a minute and replies, ‘How about this you bring me lunch with no alcohol and we have an hour. And…’  
I ask curious, ‘There’s something else.’  
She continues, ‘I will take Thursday morning off.’  
I stop and drop my mouth, ‘Seriously?’ She nods. I walk into her and pull her in, ‘I would really love that.’ I kiss her like no one is looking. I pull away leaving my arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder. She has her hand on my hip and I hold that with my other hand. We get to her apartment and I still am so happy she is going to take off work to spend with me before I leave. Rebecca pulls out her cell phone and checks her messages as we enter her apartment.  
I grab it and go to the camera. We take another great picture, ‘Please send that to me.’ She nods and puts her phone on the doc in the kitchen. I set the tequila on the counter and ask her, ‘Want another drink?’ She pulls out her blender and fruit. I grab the ice out of the freezer setting it on the counter and take the fruit to the sink and rinse it. She hands me a bowl as she grabs the glasses. I put the fruit in the bowl and throw out the containers. I pop a couple black berries in my mouth and set the bowl next to her. I grab another black berry and place it in her mouth. I take the tequila and she taps me on the butt. I smile wider and set it next to her. I move behind her and watch her work. I place my hands on her belly and hug her. I smell her and kiss her shoulder. Rebecca moves and I move with her. She starts blending it. I squeeze her and we both close our eyes. She stops it, pulls it out, and shakes it.  
She pours the drinks and places a few extra pieces of fruit on top. Rebecca wiggles out and goes to a far draw pulling out straws. She hands me one and places hers in her drink. I back into the counter behind me and she leans on the other counter opposite me. We hold out our drinks and clink. We drink while staring at each other. I raise my eyebrows because it’s really good. I mutter, ‘This is the best marg I have ever had.’ She is still sucking and I stop doing a lick bite combo. She doesn’t flinch and continues stopping only when she is finishes with her drink. I open my mouth as a gasp comes out and I look away. She sets her drink down in the sink and grabs the fruit putting it in the frig. She walks away down the hall I hear the dryer door open and I immediately suck down my drink down but try not to get a brain freeze. I leave it next to hers while unplugging the blender and putting the ice in the freezer. I notice her purse on the counter and pull out the condoms.  
I walk quickly back and see her shoes just outside the door. I walk in and she is taking her dress off. I come behind her and kneel. I kiss her butt and lick it. She raises her foot to my penis and I move my hand down her legs. I kiss the base of her spine and move my hands back up her legs. I kiss her back and she takes a deep breathe. I move up with my kisses and hands. I finally get to my feet when I am at her shoulders and she reaches her hands behind her. She takes my belt off and I gasp again. I kiss and suck at her neck while she taps her head against mine saying don’t leave a mark. So, I bite her and she shutters. Rebecca grabs my penis through my pants. I say ‘Ohhh’ and I pull back a little. She unbuttons my pants and unzips them. I kiss her one more time and walk closer to the bed. She rips my shirt off. I grab for my phone and condoms placing them on the side table. She pulls my pants down quickly while I am turned away. I take one of the condoms and step out of my pants. We start kissing and fall into the bed. We continue kissing and rubbing for several minutes. She pulls away and flips to the top. She sits there for a minute and we are staring at each other. She springs up landing in the same place. I gasp and open my eyes wide. She laughs and does it again. I start to laugh because I take the whole picture in, boobs wiggle and her giggle in all. I take my hands and stroke her thighs. I move and gently pause at her hips and I sit up. I move my hands to her bra clasp and release it. I throw it to the floor. I lay back down and put my hands behind my head. I take a deep breath and raise my eyebrows as she does it, again. I smile and start giggling. She leans forward and kisses me. I move my hand to her boob and squeeze it. I rub it and move my hand to her back and squish her into me as we continue to kiss. Rebecca moves her hand up my arm that’s still behind my head and grabs the condom. She sits up and opens it. She throws the wrapper and I move to my elbows so that I can see what she is doing. Rebecca hold it like a cigarette and pulls my green boxer briefs down and slides it on. Then, she flicks it and I jump. I can’t help but smirk. She puts me inside her and starts to rock. I hold onto her hips and pull her into me. She bends back down and we are kissing roughly. Rebecca bites my lip and thrusts down. She releases the tension of the bite and sits up. I thrust into her and she stops biting while she moans. Rebecca flips her hair and I kiss her neck licking up her neck to her lips. I bite her lip and thrust, again. She scratches my back as she gropes it. We both moan loudly and release. We fall to the side landing on her pillow. I wrap the blanket over us while she pulls the condom off and drops it on the floor. I wrap my arms around her and we lay sideways holding each other. She leans into me and I roll onto my back and hold her in my nook. I kiss her head and breathe her in. She places her hand on my chest and falls asleep. I close my eyes.  
I open my eyes and I see her boob. I realize I am laying on her chest and wrapped around her. She has one hand in my hair and the other on my elbow. I move taking her hand out of my hair and kissing it. I lay it on her still body so I can watch her sleep. Rebecca rolls toward me and wakes feeling the difference. She smiles, ‘What?’  
I whisper, ‘You know what you are.’ I smile at her.  
She squints muttering, ‘Stop.’  
I state as a matter of fact, ‘I can’t help it.’  
Rebecca rolls her eyes says, ‘Fine just don’t say it.’  
I mumble, ‘I’m going to have to sometime.’ She rolls on her belly and I move up in the bed so I can see her face.  
I ask delicately, ‘Can I ask you a question?’  
She states in an indifferent voice, ‘Depends?’  
‘Tell me about your childhood.’ She closes her eyes and turns her head away. I move it back and continue, ‘I don’t want to keep wondering or thinking wrong. I promise I am… Well, I will listen.’  
Rebecca opens her eyes but doesn’t look at me as she describes her childhood, ‘Well, my mom died when I was young… of a drug overdose. I’m the one that found her. My dad blamed me. (She closes her eyes and bites her lip.) Soon after my dad started to beat me, and then something changed. Well, maybe, I changed in his eyes physically and emotionally.’ She rolls back and sits up hugging her legs. I sit up and move so I can watch her face. ‘I had very strict rules on what I could do and couldn’t do. No sports, no extracurricular, and definitely no friends. I could not make any waves. If I did he would beat me, he did even if I didn’t, and… worse.’ She puts her head down. ‘When I turned fourteen it really changed and he started to… abuse me sexually.’  
Rebecca gets up and walks to the bathroom. I hear the bathwater running. I shake my head thinking, shit that bastard. I get up going to the bathroom and she is on sitting on the floor squeezing her face into her legs. Without a doubt, I know she is crying. I get down on my knees and pick her up putting her in my lap. I rock her until I realize that the tub is getting ready to overflow.  
I carry her and set her in the tub. I turn the water off and get in behind her. I continue to hug her and I kiss her head. I whisper, ‘Thank you.’ She takes a deep breath and spins around so she is on my chest. One of my hands is on her waist and the other on her shoulder. Rebecca falls asleep and I let the water out letting us lay in the tub until we are somewhat less wet. I pick her up carefully and carry her to bed. As I tuck her under the blanket, I kiss her forehead.  
I walk around to the other side of the bed and run my fingers through my hair. I sit next to her in bed thinking about the things that have happen to her and wish I could take them away. I, finally, think about what had happened in the last four days and realize how guarded she was being. Rebecca sets rules to protect herself. Her views on beauty? Her views on relationships? How many has she actually let in? How many just wanted her for sex? How much fun does she actually have? I think about Louis and what he would think. He would probably want me to distance myself from her but I couldn’t even before I knew. I, finally, close my eyes saying to myself put it out of your mind and make this the best forty-eight hours. I start to make a list in my mind of what we should do with the remaining time. I slip in next to her and fall asleep thinking about making dinner with her.


	7. Wednesday Spoiling

**Harry ******  
I wake up, see that its 3:30, and she is still sleeping. I decide to check off one of the things on my list since Rebecca is on her back. I pull the blanket off of her gently I kiss her chest softly and move my way down. I slowly watch for her to wake up. I spread her legs and kiss her crotch. She instantly opens her eyes and clinches her legs. I look at her while I continue and she has a shocked look on her face. She replies, ‘This is different.’  
I stop and smile, ‘Lay down and enjoy.’ Then, I start to lick and pull her legs wider. I hear her moan as dip my tongue into her and she clinches. I pull back and say ‘It’s ok. When you’re ready let go.’ I kiss some more and then without warning I stick my tongue in deep and she flows into my mouth. I clean her with my tongue and kiss my way out. I stop and wipe my mouth licking my fingers off. I move up her belly kissing her and each boob. I breathe her in. She reaches out to the side table as she starts kissing me. I take the condom from her hand and I pull it on. I reposition my penis and gently place it in. This time I do it gently and we ride slowly to a peak as we release together.  
I get up pulling on my underwear and go to the bathroom after collecting our used condoms. I wash my face and hands walking out the other door to the kitchen. I found some frozen orange juice and let it thaw a little before I make it. I pick up the mess we left last night putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher after I rinsed them. I put the tequila over by her phone charger. I find a pitcher to make the orange juice and mix it up. I look through her frig and grab out some breakfast items. I find her pans and bowls. I cook some blueberry pancakes with bacon. As I am flipping the pancakes, I turn on the tea pot to heat the water for her tea.  
Rebecca comes out in that special robe and says, ‘I haven’t had a full breakfast in a long time.’ She grabs out the plates and cups. She pours us orange juice and sets it at the bar. I hold out my hand and she hands me a plate as I put some pancakes and bacon on it. She takes it back and hands me the other. She takes it to her spot and I set my plate next to hers. I give her some fruit and grab a cup for her tea. I pour in the water and add the tea. I bring it around and sit next to her. I kiss her cheek and smile. I stop for a sec and take the moment in thinking how great it is to sit next to a person I care for in our underwear and not care. She finishes her food and takes a long drink of her tea. She finishes taking her empty plate and rinses it. Rebecca plugs the sink and fills it with soap water, as well as, the dirty dishes. I watch while she fills it half way and leaves the other side. She walks like she is dancing between the sink and the dishwasher. She starts to wash a few dishes and I take my last bite. I put my chin in my hands and look at her. She does not have a smile on her face. Rebecca looks up and jumps a little but instantly smiles. She holds out her hand and I hand her my plate. I drink some orange juice and walk around sliding behind her like she did the night of the super bowl. I start to put away the food and clean up the mess left on the counter. I go back to her and wrap my arms around her. I kiss her neck and whisper ‘Switch.’ She looks back at me confused. ‘I wash, you dry.’ She rinses her hands off and starts to dry the dishes starting with the big things.  
I look into the dishwasher and pull out the last few dishes including the blender. As I unlock the blender pieces, I smile remember how she sucked down her drink so fast and not getting a brain freeze. Rebecca turns and sees my smile. Instantly she asks, ‘What are you smiling about?’  
I say, ‘You drinking last night. How did you not get a brain freeze?’  
Rebecca states as a matter of fact, ‘I did.’  
I respond surprised, ‘But you drank through it?’  
She replies, ‘I enjoyed the feeling, kind of like a shot shock.’ I finish the last of the dishes and she leaves the blender to air dry. I let the water out of the sink and wash it. She leans in taking the rag and walking down the hall. I follow within seconds and I see her throw the rag into a laundry basket. She disappears into the bathroom. I quickly walk to the bedroom grabbing a condom and my cell phone. I walk in and she is looking through her clothes. She picks a button up brown dress with shells on it. She grabs a big belt and brown Mary Jane shoes. I set the condom on the sink and unlock my phone. She comes in setting down her clothes and I move in snapping a picture. I notice that I can see her hickie very easily in the picture. She says with a little anger, ‘Hey?’  
I reply with a smirk, ‘You’re all covered up I just want to remember that robe.’ She rolls her eyes and I wave her over. We take another picture and she is in front and my arm is wrapped around her while the other holds the phone. My favorite part of the picture is you see the sink mirror and my green underwear from the back. I click the picture and set it next to the sink. I realize she forgot her bra and panties. I walk into her closet and find her collection. I pull out a white set that is somewhat see through. She is washing her face and drying it. Rebecca drops the towel setting on the sink waiting for me. I walk out setting the pair on her shoes and go to her. I kiss her while she wraps her legs around my waist gently and her hands are in my hair. She rubs my chest and I have a hand on her spine. I untie the rope around her waist and I remove both my hands put them on the collar of the robe as I lean her into the sink. I gently pull it away and she drops her hands to her side grabbing the condom. I pull her to my chest and rub my hands down her back. The robe drops as I pick her up by the shoulders and pull her legs to one side. I carry her wrapped in my arms to the shower. I set her down and turn on the shower. I turn and she has the condom in her mouth pulling off my underwear and throws them out. She slips the condom on my penis kissing it and I pull her up. We kiss and stand under the water. I stop kissing to grab some body wash. I lather it and rub it into her shoulders and arms. She is closing her eyes and has her head up. I move to her chest and she gasps. I move down to her belly kissing it and moving to her waist. She moves her hand to my face and shakes her head knowing that Rebecca does not want me to eat her again. I massage her legs spending extra time on rubbing her crotch, which she seem to enjoy very much. I moved to her other side kissing her neck and rubbing her shoulder again. I kiss her dolphin and each scar. She stiffens.  
As soon as, I get to her butt she relaxes. I tap her ass gently. She turns quickly and passionately kisses me with her hands in my hair with that unexpected tongue. I smirk and pull her hips toward me. I slide in and we start to rock. I pull her tightly and we release moaning. Rebecca washes me and I enjoy her gentle massage on my penis. We get out and I grab the towel wrapping it around her giving her a kiss. I grab another towel and rub my head first. I notice how quickly she dries herself and I start to hurry up. She puts on her panties and I enjoy how it fits to her hips. She throws her towel back to me and I wrap it around my hair while wrapping the other around my waist.  
I quickly walk out to the hall and grab my t-shirt, yellow boxer briefs, and pants. I shuffle back in to the bathroom where she is still in her panties brushing her hair. I slip on my underwear and pants quickly grabbing her top corset part of her underwear. I hold it for her to put on. She rolls her eyes and complies. I start to lace as she does her hair. It looks even better on her. I adjust the straps and go grab her dress, which is on a hanger I unbutton it. I slip it onto her shoulders she starts button it. I remove her hands and she continues to toss her hair. I start at the bottom and I stop just above her bra. She looks down shaking her head and goes to button another one. I slap away her hand and kiss her chest. I grab her belt and shoes. She slips on her shoes as I put her belt on.  
I pull her in for a kiss and she puts her finger up to my lips and I kiss it. She says firmly, ‘Put your shirt on, Harry.’ I grab my shirt and slip it on. I go back and pull her in for a kiss. I grab my cell and take a picture of us kissing. I open the app for getting a car and type in my details. She asks, ‘How long?’  
I answer, ‘Ten minutes.’ I put my phone down and pull her collar away from her neck and say, ‘Where’s your makeup?’ She pulls it out and I apply the makeup to her neck. Within five minutes it was covered. I comment, ‘See I told you I could cover it.’  
She states shocked, ‘Wow, Harry. Hickies approved.’ I laugh and she smiles. We pick up the bathroom and I grab my clothes from the bedroom putting them into my bag.  
Rebecca comes out with her purse and hands me my condoms. She says, ‘Here…’ I put them in my overnight bag. She goes to the kitchen gets her tea and phone. I grab my bags and we walk out. As we walk to the elevator, I pull her in with my hand on her hip and grab the last button of her dress and fasten it. I kiss her forehead.  
I press the button and the elevator dings. We get in the car and we are silent holding each other tightly as we ride to her office. The car stops and she frowns. I kiss her and it is gone. She slides over my lap taking care to touch my penis and I smirk as she leans into it kissing me hard. She states ‘11:30?’  
I reply, ‘Great.’ I give the driver my address and he takes me home.  
By the time I walk into the house, I see that it is only 6:45. I go to the washer and switch the laundry out while starting another. I grab my luggage out of the front closet and take it to my closet through the bathroom knowing that Louis will be sleeping. I pull off my shirt and through it in the laundry bin. I quickly pack and get my toiletries together. I leave the bag where it is in the closet and walk into the bedroom. I plug in my phone and look at Louis, who is clutching my pillow on my side. This makes me smile while I take my pants. I crawl over him and hug him. He smiles and rolls into my chest and kisses it. We fall asleep.  
I wake up at 8:30 and Louis is gone. I go to the bathroom and he is not there. I walk out to the living room and he is folding the laundry in front of the TV. Of course, he is folding it wrong but it’s an effort. I remove the shirt from his hands and start to fold it.  
Louis kisses my cheek asking, ‘How was your night?’  
I glare at him and he smiles, ‘Good.’ I put the shirt that I wore Monday in a pile to pack.  
I ask Louis, ‘Could you please pull out the clothes you want to take with tomorrow?’  
He asks, ‘Why? Aren’t we packing tonight, as usual?’  
I answer, ‘Sorry, I have plans.’  
Louis says quietly ‘Oh,’ and walks away. I finish folding and put the laundry away. I go into the closet and he is pulling shirts of the hanger and onto the floor.  
I say irritated, ‘Louis, stop. These are clean.’ I pick them up and he folds his arms walking away. I pull his bag down and put them in nicely. I grab several different pairs of pants and a handful of underwear. I pull out two swim trunks and some socks even though he doesn’t wear them. I grab a toiletry bag and fill it with his stuff.  
I walk out and look for Louis. He is in the living room laying down. I roll down the couch on top of him and he says, ‘Hey.’  
I respond in an angry voice, ‘Lou, you wanted me to try with her and encouraged me.’  
Louis says in a pouty voice, ‘You are just being so bossy.’  
I say sincerely with a little sass, ‘I only asked you to pack.’  
He replies, ‘And you aren’t coming home tonight? (I nod.) So, that means you probably will meet me at the airport, right?’ I look down and shake my head yes. ‘It’s going that well?’ I smile and smirk at him. ‘Good.’ He kisses me and pats my ass.  
I state, ‘We will have all of the flight and the tour.’  
He asks, ‘What time are you leaving?’  
I answer, ‘10:30.’  
Louis says, ‘Really?’  
I explain, ‘I will be going to the studio from 1-3:15 and then I head back uptown.’  
He wiggles out and pulls me to the bedroom. Louis is acting so giddy and it’s nice to see after well everything. When we get in the room, he takes off my shirt and kisses me. I pull at his waistband and he starts snickering, ‘Horny Harry?’ He pulls off my shorts and underwear.  
I reply with a smile, ‘No, I’m just letting the stench out first.’  
He says in an offended voice, ‘Excuse me, I don’t stink.’  
I ask, ‘Yeah, when is the last time you showered?’  
Louis responds with sass. ‘You know the last time I showered.’  
I blurt out, ‘Exactly I think these are the underwear I took off of you, yesterday.’  
He says with more sass, ‘Well, it could be half as bad as your breath, yesterday.’  
I mutter, ‘Hey.’ I look at him offended.  
Louis responds, ‘Hey what? You smelled like you were drunk.’ I pull down his underwear.  
I whisper, ‘There is a reason for that.’  
He asks, ‘Do tell, drunkard?’  
I push Louis on the bed, ‘Not that I should talk about it but some things happened and we drank more than expected.’  
I sit on him, ‘We meaning. (I look away.) So, she smelled like that, too.’  
I say quickly, ‘I don’t think so.’  
He states raising his eyebrows, ‘She worked after drinking.’  
I reply, ‘We didn’t have that many.’ I wiggle on top of him just teasing him. He smiles knowing exactly what I am doing.  
Louis asks, ‘How many?’  
I answer, ‘Three each.’ He flips me on my back and pins my arms down.  
He questions me like he is an integrator. ‘Three in what an hour?’  
I respond, ‘Half.’  
Louis mutters, ‘An hour and half.’  
I reply, ‘No three in a half an hour.’  
He comments, ‘Then you were both over the limit to drive.’  
I state, ‘But we weren’t driving. We were riding.’ I laugh so loud Louis removes his hands and sits back.  
Louis says shocked, ‘Wow, that’s really dirty Harry. What were you drinking?’  
I answer, ‘Cider.’ He raises his eyebrows. He moves my penis into his ass and we go. As he sits on me he holds my butt cheeks squeezing and pulling up to force me in further.  
I grab his penis and pull it hard. He squeals and he cums into my hands. Louis pulls off as he starts to suck and bite my penis. He twirls his tongue around it and moans. He pulls my penis as far as it goes into his mouth and bites pulling away stretching my penis and I cum into his mouth.  
I get up and take a shower. Louis is not far behind. I put on brown pants with a cream button down shirt.  
We finish packing and I ask Louis, ‘Hey babe? If I put what we need at the door can you make sure that it gets to the airport?’  
He responds, ‘Don’t think that will be too difficult?’  
I kiss him and say, ‘Thanks, Lou. For more than the luggage.’ He smirks and looks at the floor. I lift his chin, ‘I’m serious.’ He nods. ‘You were so talkative earlier and now that it’s on you, you have no words?’  
He mumbles, ‘I guess so.’  
I kiss him and mutter, ‘Love you, Louis. I’ll see you tomorrow. I race to the door with my overnight bag and hop into the car. I ask the driver to take me to the nearest good pizza place near her office. I ask him to wait. I go in and order a mushroom pizza with a big slice of New York style cheesecake. I walk out ten minutes later and hop back in the car.  
I give him the address and we are there in minutes we pull in with five minutes to spare. As I walk in I realize this time tomorrow I will be getting ready to go to the airport. I take a deep breath wanting today to be great and for me not to go on tour.  
As I walk into the office, I see Jennifer greeting people. I start to walk to her office the back way and she calls to me, ‘Mr. Cider, she is waiting upstairs for you.’ I turn with a smirk and she continues, ‘Take the elevator up to twelve. Follow the four letter word that starts with R.’  
I get back in the elevator and not really knowing what the four letter word is. The elevator opens and it says roof. I chuckle to myself and follow the sign. It is dark and quiet. I see down the hall a door with sun coming through it. I stop for a second and see her sitting cross legged with no shoes on in a chair writing. I finally make it out the door and see there is a table with ice water. It is a small roof but just big enough. Rebecca stops writing and looks up at me.  
I set the food down and my bag. I go sit next to her and realize that the chair is not a chair but a bench. I put my arm around her shoulder. She smiles as I bring her in for a kiss. I pull her legs out and put them on my lap. She rolls putting her head onto my shoulder. I grip her shoulder and her legs as I close my eyes and smell her. She taps my chest, ‘Hey what is wrong?’  
I open my eyes with a smile, bite my lip, and say, ‘I’m just enjoying the moment.’  
She replies, ‘Harry, I know you might be doing that but there is something else.’  
I close my eyes and say quietly, ‘We have only twenty-four more hours.’ I move her legs off mine and go open the pizza. I pull out two small pieces and put it on the paper plate that they provided. I turn and Rebecca is in the same position but looks different.  
I sit next to her and see now that I can see her bra. She had unbutton her dress two buttons. I lick my lips and act like I was looking at the pizza. I grab a napkin and put one in her lap, tapping to make sure it doesn’t blow away. She crosses her legs toward me. I pull the pizza apart and hand her one. I look back at her, as I take my first bite, and she opens her mouth wide taking a big bite and looks at me. I start to cough almost choking on the small bite that I took. I take a deep breath and go pour a glass of water. I offer her one and she nods. I lick my lips and chug that glass of water pouring two more glasses.  
Rebecca says, ‘Thirsty much, Harry?’ I bring her a glass and I smirk.  
I walk back grabbing my water and pizza. I say as I take another bite of pizza, ‘More than you know.’ We continue to eat and drink. I can’t help stare down her dress getting eager by the minute. I finish my last bite and she is almost done. I throw away my garbage and walk back staring at her while drinking my water. I sit next to her and wrap my arm around her again.  
I kiss her ear and whisper, ‘I can’t decide which one is a better view is?’ while looking down her dress. She grabs her napkin and wipes her mouth.  
She mumbles ‘Neither.’ and goes to throws her stuff away. She comes back and bends to get her water. I notice she is turned and I can see the whole right cup. I keep looking and drink some more. I lick my lips and cross my legs. She finishes her water and sets it down.  
She then sees the other box. ‘What’s in this one? Breadsticks?’  
I get up and tell her, ‘No.’ Rebecca opens it. I quickly say, ‘I hope you can eat it?’  
Rebecca smiles and says, ‘Actually, (She looks down.) it is my weakness when it comes to desserts.’  
‘Good.’ I close it and take it to the bench waiting for her to sit.  
She asks, ‘Fork?’ I smirk and tap her spot. She comes over. I move and sit cross legged on the bench toward her. I grab her legs and pull them on my lap knowing full well that her dress is moving up her legs. I watch how high it goes and pull her roughly so that it is almost showing her panties. She moves the leg closest to my hip guides it over my lap and I close my eyes taking a deep breath. I look and I see her panties but the dress is still covering it on the top. I look her in her eyes and she is staring back at me. I take her top button of her dress and pull her into a kiss. I make a mmm sound and pull away. I open the dessert, place it in her lap, squeeze off a piece, and feed it to her.  
I bite my lip as she takes it out of my hand and grabs my dirty hand holding it still while she chews the piece of cheesecake. I’m trying to be patent but it is so hard. She licks her lips and pulls my hand back up to her face. I bite my lips so hard I start sucking my lips into my mouth. Rebecca starts to lick my finger and I flinch. She goes again and uses her teeth I grab the back of the bench with my other hand. I squeeze it tightly making my fingers turn white. I lick my lips and she continues this on all my fingers. On the last one I close my eyes and moan. She releases my hand and I instantly lick my pre-licked fingers. She giggles and I smile back at her.  
Rebecca grabs a piece with one hand takes the other hand and breaks it in half. She takes the first piece and slowly moves it toward my mouth I open it wide. I say ‘ahhh’ as she drops her hands and we laugh together. I open up and she places it in my mouth. I squish it in my mouth and swallow. She looks down and gets the other piece. This time I bite down on her hand and she makes a weird ‘ah agh’ sound. I smile with her hand still in my mouth. I pull it out gently and eat the piece in my mouth. I put her thumb back in and suck it. She is closing her eyes. I move to the next one and start sucking the tip then gliding it in all the way in as she gasps. I do the same with her other fingers even the ones that don’t have cake on them.  
I am sweating and she has some on her forehead. We have two more pieces left but I don’t think I can wait so I close it and set it behind me. Rebecca raises her eyebrows like no more. I take my hands and pull her all the way into lap. She immediately kiss me passionately. I put my hands on her bare thighs and rub up to her hips and she moans. We stop kissing and she goes for my belt pulling it off. I immediately gasp. I kiss her neck and realize I should kiss the other because of the makeup. I nose my way to her chest and bite her boob. I take my tongue and follow the outline of her bra. She takes a deep breath as she unzips my pants. I follow the outline again tuck it under and lick her nipple as she squirms. Rebecca presses firmly on my penis and I moan. I reach into my pocket and pull out the condom. She pulls it out of my hand and I lean into her continuing to kiss her chest and move up her neck to her ear. She slides the condom out and puts it on. I pull her in tighter. Rebecca leans and I moan. I pull her back we are looking at each other nose to nose and with my eyes open I kiss her passionately. She wraps her arms around my neck as I push tightly on her lower back. Rebecca pulls me forward my butt lifts off the bench and we cum together. I come back down and we are still kissing holding each other tightly.  
I feel her release her hand and leans behind me. I stop kissing her and she brings the dessert container between us. I laugh out, ‘It is really a weakness, isn’t it?’ I raise my eyebrows. She smiles gives me a huge piece, shoving it in.  
I start to laugh letting some of it fall. She responds, ‘Harry, don’t waste it.’ She pulls my chin up and licks off the crumbs and takes a bite off of what is in my mouth. I blush liking every bit. I grab the last pieces and bring it to her mouth but pull it away before she gets any. She slaps my chest and says, ‘Stop.’ I bring it back placing it in her mouth and at the last moment before she closes her mouth I push it in further. I see her eyes grow wider. Rebecca eats it as I pull her in close again driving my penis up farther and she gasps. We move again this time lifting and leaning in unison. We release and both look up gasping. She pulls me out and puts the condom in the dessert container. She flips my penis back in. I hold on to her hem as she gets up. I stretch my legs and stand up. I zip and button my pants. I throw my belt into my bag. She starts picking up the garbage and gets another glass of water. She fills my glass as I walk over and wrap my arms around her waist. I hump her ass and she smiles. I grab my glass and take a drink. I set it down and grasp her belly pulling her into me kissing her neck. We are standing there with our eyes closed. I breathe in her smell and open my eyes as realize that the dress is still unbuttoned. I button it back up and add another button. Rebecca turns around and we hug each other for several minutes.  
I glance at my watch and pull away, ‘Our time is almost up.’ I frown and she kiss me, again. I finish my water and put it on the other tray of dirty glasses. I grab my bag and her notebook while she grabs the pizza. As we walk to the elevator we hold hands. I glance at the notebook and then at her, ‘Is this work or something else?’  
She looks at me confused, ‘What else would it be?’ I press the button and smirk so she can’t see. Rebecca responds, ‘It’s my planning book. Today, I had to set up tables and pull ideas together for other proposals.’  
I comment, ‘You like that part don’t you?’ The elevator dings and we go down.  
She responds, ‘Yes, it is the second best part of the job.’  
I anticipate, ‘The party being the first.’  
She says, ‘Yep.’  
I ask, ‘When did you start planning parties?’  
She explains, ‘I was eighteen and worked at some hotels in the catering department. I moved up quickly and then I got my associates degree. After getting my degree doors opened and well here I am.’ The elevator dings and we get out. I open the door and Jennifer is away. We walk back to her office and I set her notebook on her desk as she walks to the bar and pulls out a Ziploc. She throws the pizza in it and trashes the box. Rebecca goes to her desk and puts it in the frig. I remember her panic attack and my heart sinks. I turn away from her. She comes back around and I put a smile on my face. I grab her hand and kiss it longingly. Rebecca wraps her arm around my neck and her hand in my hair. She kisses my forehead. I pull her in and kiss her. Then we slowly release and we look at each other in our eyes. I move my hand to her cheek and rub it moving it to her lips. We let go.  
I say ‘See you later’ and wink at her. She nods and puts her finger to her mouth. I bite my lips as I pick up my bag.  
She mutters, ‘Tasty lunch, Harry. Thanks.’ I am almost out the door and see her biting her finger.  
I say confidently ‘Dinner will be better’ and walk away. As I walk to the front, Jennifer is back at the desk and I wave at her.  
Jennifer states with a smile, ‘Did you enjoy the roof?’  
I raise my eyebrows and smirk, ‘Bye.’  
I hail a cab and head to the studio. I walk in and Louis is there already recording. I look around for Liam and don’t find any sign. I set my bag down and go in pulling up my pants. I go into the control room and grab my sheets of music and go into the recording room. Louis stops immediately. We smile at each other. As I pass I pat him on his ass and he elbows me. I go into one of the single booths and start recording. I was surprised how much I recorded. My watched beeped at 3:10 and I shut everything off.  
Louis was in the middle of a song so I leaned against the booth door and close my eyes. The song ends as I open my eyes and he is staring at me. ‘What?’ He shrugs and shuffles his music. I walk up behind him placing one hand on his shoulder and use the back of my other hand to touch his back.  
I whisper into his ear, ‘What are you looking at?’  
He says under his breath, ‘A person that lost his belt.’ I laugh and realize that I didn’t put it back on.  
I move back to his ear and say, ‘Hindrance. I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you, Lou.’ He is biting his lip.  
I quickly kiss his ear and walk away. As I open the door, I see his reflection in the door, his head is down and he is shaking his head.  
After the long ride back to her office, I ask the driver to wait and go up to get her. I make it just in time. She was just leaving her office. I wave to Jennifer and curl my arm around Rebecca. We leave in smiling silence.  
We go to the nearest grocery store to her apartment. We walk in the door grabbing a cart and I pull her toward the handle. I place my arm around her waist and kiss her head, as well as, taking in her amazing scent. I ask, ‘So, what are you thinking?’  
She asks, ‘For dinner or in general?’  
I reply, ‘Both.’  
She states, ‘Well, something with vegetables.’  
I add, ‘And we need some fruit for breakfast or drinks.’ I smile thinking of our margaritas.  
She suggests, ‘Some kind of meat but I am not a huge fan of pork.’  
I ask, ‘Steak?’  
She responds, ‘Ok.’  
I recommend, ‘How about steak teriyaki?’  
She mumbles, ‘Ahh…’  
I look at her and say, ‘I have a homemade recipe for the sauce and you can have approval of all ingredients.’ Rebecca nods. We grab several vegetables from peppers to pea pods to green beans. As I pick up the beans I glance at her whispering, ‘And you will have to teach me how to snip these so fast.’  
She replies, ‘It’s not all that difficult. It’s all about the grip.’ I fell her hand on my penis squeezing gently and releases. I immediately drop the beans into the cart and start laughing uncontrollable into the side of her shoulder. Rebecca is smiling pushing the cart and dragging me toward the meat section.  
I finally recover and whisper into her ear, ‘That was a pleasant surprise.’  
She mumbles, ‘Kind of like my morning alarm.’ Rebecca says raising her eyebrows. I move my hand to her ass and squeeze it. She gasps.  
I ask, ‘Do you want to get something to drink for tonight?’  
She answers, ‘I think I have plenty.’ We grab a few more things for the sauce and dessert. We pay and walk out the exit as the car pulls up. The driver helps us empty the cart into the trunk. As we arrive she quickly gets out and runs inside. She brings back a luggage cart.  
I smirk and comment, ‘Wow, you live in a hotel.’  
She responds, ‘No, just similar amenities.’  
We get in and unload the groceries. I start cooking by getting out her cutting board and chopping up the meat. She washes the vegetables and puts away the bags from the store. I pour the steak into the pan and begin cooking. I start to get hot and I walk around the counter and pull off my shirt leaving it on the bar stool. I come back and stand next to her at the sink. I rinse off the cutting board and put it into the dishwasher. She is shaking the colander with vegetables. She states, ‘Did you have to take your shirt off, Harry?’  
I reply, ‘Sorry, it’s getting hot in here.’  
I rub her hips and she says, ‘Harry, stop.’  
I do but lean over her asking, ‘Are you going to show me how to snip fast?’  
Rebecca puts some in my hand and snaps them quickly. I bite my lip because of how much power she has in her fingers. I try it but quit after a couple to stir the steak. I move back into her and watch her do it quickly. I lean into her ass pushing her into the sink. She drops the vegetables. ‘Are we going to cook or fuck right her?’ She says a little annoyed and I laugh.  
I respond, ‘I was hoping both but I know we can’t fuck right her.’ Rebecca elbows me and I walk back to the steak smirking. I pull out a sauce pan and start mixing the teriyaki sauce. After the steak has been cooked, I put it into the sauce and let it saturate the meat. I turn around and she is pulling out a knife to start chopping. I move next to her and mutter, ‘I’ll cut those. Do you want to make some drinks?’ She hands me the knife and I start to chop rapidly.  
Rebecca comes back and her top is unbuttoned to below her boobs. She sets down two large shot glasses on the counter next to me and pours some Jameson. I drop my mouth and think, she likes Jameson. I close my mouth but smile and continue to chop glancing at her several times. I finish chopping and pour them into the sauce pan with the meat. I glance over my shoulder as she leans to put away the bottle and stare at her ass. I lick my lips and turn back to the stove putting the top on.  
I turn and she is clean the counter off behind me. I grab the shots and hand her one asking, ‘Are we going to sip this or straight up?’  
She answers, ‘Shoot it.’ I laugh not expecting her to drink that much in one strong drink.  
I raise my glass to hers, ‘To a very nice rack.’ I smirk glancing at her open dress and she laughs as she chugs it.  
I turn to stir our dinner and pull her in so we are both watching it, well facing it because I am not looking at it but her. I hug her and kiss her shoulder. We stay like this until dinner is done. She grabs some bowls and I scoop in the steak teriyaki.  
I grab the forks and follow her. She takes it into the living room and sits on the floor, where we had sex the other morning, and turns on the TV. Rebecca turns on a horror movie. I look at her confused but start eating my food. She takes her first bite and looks at me. I ask her, ‘What do you think?’  
She replies, ‘Tasty. You were right that it was going to be even better.’  
Rebecca actually pays attention to the show while she is eating. I am still eating and watching her. She laughs several times. I state, ‘You like horror movies?’  
She looks at me and says, ‘I like that they are funny, have sexual innuendos, and that is their point. Watching other things just isn’t as fun.’  
I ask, ‘Have you ever watched Bridesmaids?’  
She replies, ‘Nope and I won’t. Those kinds of movies are too sappy and stupid.’  
Only one thing we don’t have in common that’s not bad. She finishes and I take our bowls to the kitchen and clean them up putting them in the dishwasher and starting it.  
I go back to the living room and pick her up taking her to the couch. We lie there until the movie is over. I close my eyes in the end and just enjoy the moment. When the movie is over, she turns the TV off and gets up. She states, ‘Thanks for watching that I know you did like it.’ She walks toward the kitchen and gets some water.  
I follow her into the kitchen and wrap my arms around her waist gripping her tightly, ‘It’s not that I didn’t like it. I was just enjoying being with you more.’  
I kiss her neck, her cheek, and rub my cheek into hers. Rebecca turns around and responds, ‘I enjoyed watching it with you.’  
Not being able to waiting any longer I pick her up over my shoulder and carry her to the bedroom. She laughs and hugs me tightly around my waist. I set her down and finish unbuttoning her dress. I let it fall to the floor exposing her lingerie that I put on this morning. She undoes my pants quickly and I step out of them. Rebecca crawls on the bed and I follow closely behind literally an inch away from her ass. I bite it and she springs up. I release my bite and pull her back into me kissing her neck. I rubbing her waist line. Out of nowhere she pulls out a condom and unwraps it. I sit up as she pulls my underwear down. Rebecca gently strokes my penis and I gasp as she slides the condom on. She puts it in her ass and we thrust together. I grip her tightly against me not letting her move away. She has her hands in my hair probing it roughly. I continue to kiss and start licking her neck while shifting up roughly into her. I cum as she gasps. I pull out ripping the condom off and putting her gently down on her back as I lay on top of her.  
After relaxing for a few, I roll to the edge of the bed and pull out the rest of the condoms and my cell from my pants. I place them on the side table. I bring a condom back with me opening it and sliding it on. She is watching me as I roll back to her. She responds, ‘Geez, Harry?’  
I explain, ‘What? I want to enjoy every minute I can with you. Plus, you didn’t cum.’  
She looks at me, ‘like what’ and says, ‘Harry, I don’t need to cum every time. I still enjoyed it.’  
I respond, ‘I want you to cum. Plus, I need to take that lingerie off and I will not be able to do that without cuming.’ She raise her eyebrows.  
I pull her up again and she is sitting on my lap. I hug her into me and gently untie the back of the corset. As I start unlace it she puts my penis into her and slides forward. I gasp and grip her tightly before continuing. Every time I pull a string she shifts on me. After about five thrusts I bite her shoulder and she gasps. I pull the last few laces and rip it off of her as she moans. Rebecca continues to slowly shift on me as I bring her down to the bed and drive myself fully into her. We gasp and cum together. I slide out and lay on her side staring up at her as she is breathing deeply gazing at the ceiling. She closes her eyes and falls asleep. I kiss her shoulder and pull her in to me as I fall asleep.  
I wake up a couple of hours later and she is laying on of my chest with her arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I reach out to the side table and grab my phone. I turn the sound off and take a quick picture of her laying on top of me showing her face and her bare arm only. I look at my watch as I put my phone back and it is only midnight. I take a deep breath and she rolls her head toward me, ‘Everything ok?’  
I pull her up and kiss her muttering, ‘Better than ok.’ Rebecca reaches over and grabs a condom opening it and putting it on. She pulls me inside her and we have slow satisfying sex with no kissing, rubbing, biting, or even touching, besides the main point of contact.  
When we finish I get off the bed and go to the kitchen remembering the strawberry tart we had got. I grabbed out the can of whipped cream and a spoon. As I get back she is under the sheet getting ready to fall asleep. I state, ‘We didn’t eat dessert yet.’  
Rebecca opens her eyes and replies, ‘I have had plenty dessert to last a lifetime, Harry.’  
I say raising my eyebrows, ‘Come on, Rebecca. It’s going to be fun.’ She sits up and I sit on her putting the whipped cream behind me. I feed her the first bite and she smiles. I take a bite and she leans in kissing me. We continue to eat the dessert until it is gone and I set it aside grabbing another condom.  
She smirks, ‘Again, Harry.’  
I ask her with a frown, ‘Are you opposed? I hope not because here comes the fun part.’  
Rebecca instantly starts to laugh, ‘Harry?’  
I pull out the condom and put it on. I slide the sheet off of her while standing up getting in between Rebecca and the sheets. I move her legs out and put myself inside her. I pull out the whipped cream and start shaking it. She starts to laugh uncontrollably because I am doing it so hard that I am shaking the bed. I spray it on her shoulders, arms, neck, chest, boobs, and belly. I poke it into her belly button and squeeze some in. She giggles and I spray it on her face. I spray some into her mouth and pull her into a kiss. I start to lick the whipped cream off. As I get to her boobs, she bites me on my shoulder and I suck on her nipple. Rebecca gasps as I tongue her boob and I thrust into her as we cum together. We kiss for a long time staying connected and then fall asleep wrapped around each other.


	8. Thursday Turbulence

**Harry ******  
I wake up hours later to her moving away and open my eyes. She is curled up to the other side of the bed. I watch her and look at her back that is exposed all the way to her hips. I realize that I don’t want to leave and want enjoy being with her more. I move myself behind her and hug her rubbing her belly. I fall back asleep.  
Rebecca stirs at about five and I see that she is preoccupied with something. She keeps rubbing her hand and her arm. I ask, ‘What?’  
She glances over at me noticing that I am awake. She says, ‘Just a bit sticky.’  
I respond, ‘Are you sure it’s just a bit?’ I smile and get up pulling her to the bathroom with a strip of condoms. I pull her in so she is hugging me. I reach in the shower and turn on the water. I shut the door and let the room steam up while we make out.  
Rebecca pulls the condoms out of my hand and rips one off throwing the rest on the sink. She starts to unwrap it as I walk backwards into the shower. She drops the wrapper on the floor and follows me in. Quickly using one hand, Rebecca rolls on the condom. I take a deep breath and pull her under the shower with me. We continue to make out as I rub her neck and down her back. I drop my hand at her side gently grab her thigh and gripping it. I pull it up to my hip and push in. She leans in and we thrust for several minutes. I kiss her down her neck and lick it. Rebecca grabs my hair and pulls me into her more. I bite her shoulder and she gasps. She starts a different pleasurable rhythm that puts her in charge. She forces me into the wall continues the rhythm. I go to kiss her and she pushes my head back. She kisses my neck and chest. Getting eager I move her into the wall and thrust into her as we cum together.  
Rebecca smirks but bends down for the body wash. She hands it to me pushing me away. I put some in my hand and reach for her but she wiggles her finger at me. She has started with the shampoo and caresses it into her hair. I watch as I rub the body wash on me. She turns away and washes out the shampoo. I continue to wash myself but am growing impatient by the minute to touch her. She moves out and hands me the shampoo as she pulls the body wash out of my hands. I quickly put in the shampoo and rinse it out. My impatience goes to my penis while I watch her rub her body with her eyes closed. When she gets to her hips I gasp and step forward grabbing for her. She turns away but lets me hold her. Rebecca continues to rub her hips and then bends completely over to rub her legs. I rub her ass and hips as I stare at her bent over body.  
Oh god, this is so hot. She stands up and we touch hip to hip. Rebecca turns around and opens her mouth as she looks at my penis. She pushes me into the wall and kisses me roughly. Rebecca pulls away and I come after her with my lips. Rebecca pushes it back shaking her head placing her hands on my shoulders. Quickly she slides her hands down my chest to my waist as she goes she bends at her knees and I open my mouth. I immediately bite my lip as she pulls off the condom. She massages my hips and puts my cock into her mouth. She pulls it in and out of her mouth while using her very satisfying tongue. I loses control and flow into her mouth. She pulls my penis out and stands up as she gently rubs it. I smile because this is new and very pleasurable. I kiss her as she pulls me back under the shower. She grabs the conditioner and rubs it into my hair. I grab some and gently caress it into her hair.  
We rinse off and get out. I hold her hip as we walk out of the shower. Rebecca brushes it off with the towel that I take it and dry my hair. As we dry off, I walk out to my bag and grab my toothbrush. She is already in her robe brushing her teeth. I reach over and water my brush as she grabs her toothpaste spreading it on my brush. I sit on the counter and we watch each other brush our teeth. She rinses and leans into the sink. Rebecca grabs her deodorant and unties her robe leaning forward to rub it on. I smirk at how awkward it looks. She pulls out and glances at me. She grabs my arm and rubs it on my pits. I giggle as she goes for the other arm. I have never had anybody do this for me. Usually I do it for Louis especially when he has had too much to drink. Rebecca puts it away and pulls out the brush setting it on the counter. I jump off and rinse and spit. I turn to her finishing tying her robe closed. I pull her into a hug and a kiss. She pulls away and grabs the brush smacks me on the ass saying, ‘Get some underwear on, at least.’  
I laugh as she brushes her hair. I go back out to my bag and grab my underwear and pants out. I come back pulling them on as she is bent over and blow drying her hair. I lean against the wall and watch her work enjoying every minute. Rebecca flips her hair back and I gasp seeing her eyes. Those eyes are so penetratingly stunning. She turns and says, ‘Seriously, Harry. Stop staring it makes me uncomfortable.’  
I walk forward and hug her tightly whispering, ‘Rebecca, I really can’t help it.’ She turns rolling her eyes. She moves behind me with the brush pulling my belt loop making me go to my knees. Rebecca takes her fingers and pulls some of my hair back. She gently brushes my hair and parts it to one side. When she is done I grab her ass and standup into her. She giggles as I carry her into the kitchen.  
We walk out to the kitchen and I set her at the bar across from the stove. I pull out the eggs, bacon, shredded cheese, and fruit. I mix up some of the eggs and place the bacon into the pan that she had started warming already. I respond, ‘Rebecca, I wanted to make dinner for you last night. Please let me do breakfast.’ She frowns and starts washing dishes. She can really not stay still, can she? I pull out a potato and rinse it quickly. I peel it with a knife and chop it into pieces. I pull out another pan placing the bacon in it while dropping the potatoes into the pan that the bacon was just in. I flip the bacon while watching her out of the corner of my eye. The bacon finishes cooking and I grab a plate putting paper towel onto it. I flip the bacon onto it and set it aside. I pour in the eggs and turn it down a bit. I grab the fruit taking it over to the sink next to her and flipping the colander she just washed and rinse them. Rebecca turns and grabs a plate out of the cabinet. I smile because she can’t help it. I place the colander on the plate and set it on the counter. I go back to the eggs and scramble them. I break the bacon onto it and mix it together. I grab out two plates and put some fruit onto it. I turn to the egg pan and put some on the plates. I shovel on some of the potatoes and go to grab the cheese sprinkling a little on top. I turn back around and she is sitting at the bar having poured us some juice. I place the plates on the bar in front of her. I hold up my finger and say, ‘Wait.’ I quickly go back to the bedroom grabbing the whipped cream from last night. I walk back in and wrap my arm around her and squirt a bit on her fruit.  
Rebecca burst out laughing muttering, ‘Jesus Harry.’  
I state, ‘What I thought it would bring out the flavor?’  
She responds, ‘What from last night?’ She continues to laugh uncontrollably.  
I ask as I licked my lips, ‘Why not? It tasted delicious.’  
I kiss her cheek and we start to eat. I pull her plate away as she finishes and wash our dishes quickly. Rebecca takes a deep breath and comes around to dry the dishes and puts them away. I put the rest of the food away and turn around and she has disappeared. I search for her starting in the living room but get to the bedroom to see her strip the sheets off quickly. I respond, ‘Hey, I thought we were going to use those again?’  
She smirks ‘They are too sticky. I have plenty of sheets but I don’t think we need any to do anything.’ Rebecca walks past me bumping her ass into me. I lick my lips while I watch her shove the sheets into the washing machine.  
As she presses the start button, I pull her into the living room and onto the couch. I wrap my arms around her and we kiss gently. As I pull her into a hug I see her clock by her TV and it says it is almost seven. Only four hour until I leave for Australia with Louis. I close my eyes and squeeze a little tighter. We fall asleep for another hour.  
As I wake up I see her hair, I curl my finger in her hair and kiss her forehead. She looks up and says, ‘Are we just going to lay here or what?’  
I ask raising my eyebrow, ‘What did you have on your mind?’  
Rebecca smiles saying, ‘It’s your morning not mine.’  
I state, ‘You are in it, too. But if you don’t mind, we could take a walk.’  
She replies, ‘That sounds good to me.’  
We get up and she goes to her closet as I throw my shirt on. She comes back wearing a t-shirt and jeans. As we walk out the door, I slide on my shoes and follow her to the elevator holding her hand loosely. When we get in the elevator, she drops my hand and I bump into her shoulder. I respond, ‘Hey?’  
I push her into the wall and I kiss her lips passionately. The elevator dings and I grab her hand tightly. She rolls her eyes and I give her a glare pointing at her. We walk around her neighborhood and find a park. We find an empty bench sitting down and I wrap my arm around her shoulder. We people watch and giggle at the children frolicking in the playground.  
After being out for an hour, we walk back quickly. I pull her into the living room and I fall onto the couch as she dives onto of me sliding into my face for a kiss. I giggle as she starts to use her tongue. I pull off her t-shirt and sports bra. She unbuttons my shirt and continues to undo my pants. I quickly grab her jeans unbutton them by pulling instead of unzipping. I dip my thumbs into the side of her pants and pull them down. She gets up and throws them to the floor while grabbing a condom out of her special box. As she pulls on the condom she hops on top of me and I jump not expecting her to be so eager to start. Rebecca leans down and I groan. We start moving fast while roughly groping and kissing each other. Rebecca flips back and we cum together moaning loudly. She lays back down onto my chest and I hold her tightly. I kiss her gently while rubbing her hair and her lower back. She holds onto my chest and closes her eyes as our breathe evens out.  
At ten I get dressed again while she goes to change into something a little more professional I guess. I ask, ‘What do you think about Chinese for lunch?’ I open up my phone and request a car.  
She says concerned, ‘Chinese?’ I ask raising my eyebrows, ‘Not a good idea. Will you get sick?’  
Quickly she says, ‘No but I just don’t think of it as a lunch meal. More of a dinner.’  
I inform her, ‘Well, that’s what I am thinking is to have dinner with you.’  
She replies, ‘We don’t have time for a sit down lunch you have to be at the airport shortly. We need to go and pick up something quick.’  
I ask, ‘What do you suggest?’  
Rebecca shrugs, ‘I don’t know.’  
I suggest, ‘Why can’t we go to a fast food Chinese restaurant? Getting take out.’  
She asks, ‘Panda?’  
I ask, ‘Yeah, why not?’  
She states, ‘Ok but we need to go.’ I quickly grab my stuff and meet her at the door. She has her eyes closed leaning against the wall. I lean in and kiss her pulling her toward the door. I wrap my arm around her arm. We get downstairs and the car is waiting for us. I open the door and help her in. I slide in next to her and wrap my arm around her while telling the driver the destination. Within twenty minutes, we are there and I ask the driver to wait. I hold her hand and we order our lunch. We grab it and walk quickly back to the car.  
I give the driver the address for her office tell him to circle the block until 11:10 as we start to eat. I ordered lo mein noodles and they keep falling off the fork. She laughs because it continues to happen. I say, ‘Stop it.’  
She replies, ‘What? You are the one making me laugh.’ I throw a noodle at her and she smacks me. ‘Stop, Harry.’  
I respond, ‘You are the one laughing at me.’ I throw her another one. Immediately, she caps her food and sets it next to her. She attacks me grabbing my bowl and dumping it on me. I laugh and grab her pulling her toward me starting to tickle her. She shifts wildly and I lean down kissing her as I pin her into the seat. She wraps her arms around my neck and we make out until the driver opens the window telling us that it is 11:10. I pull her up continuing to kiss her. As I pull away, I look down pulling a few noodles off her and eating them. I comment, ‘That was fun.’  
Rebecca smiles and sits next to me grabbing her purse and lunch.  
I grab her hand and kiss it. I ask, ‘Can I call you?’  
She looks out the window whispering, ‘Don’t know if that would be a good idea.’  
I state, ‘Rebecca, we are having so much fun. I want to talk to you, again.’  
She whispers, ‘Harry, it was fun but you are leaving the country and I.’  
I respond, ‘Stop, I am only asking to call you so we can talk nothing, more.’  
She grabs the handle but I pull it away and grip it.  
I kiss her cheek and beg, ‘Rebecca, please?’  
She mutters, ‘Ok.’ She gets out and I follow her.  
I brush her dress off and pull her into a hug kissing her neck and smelling her one last time.  
We separate and I let her hand slip away as she goes into the building. I get back in and tell the driver to get to the airport as fast as possible. I let him know that I will pay for the car to be cleaned. He rolls up the window and I look out my window. I think about our last words and how Rebecca was trying to cut us off at the neck to stop anything more from going on. I realize that I said I wanted to talk but I want to do so much more than that.  
I arrive at the airport and grabbing my overnight bag running to the plane. Louis is just putting his bag away. I drop my bag and hug him tightly.  
Louis asks, ‘Did you have fun, Harold?’ I nod and he pulls a noodle out of my hair. ‘What is this doing in your hair?’ I start to laugh hysterically.  
I answer quickly while still laughing, ‘Food fight.’  
He smiles, ‘Who won?’  
I explain, ‘Technically, I never had a chance because she dumped it on me after I tossed only a couple of noodles at her.’  
He raises his eyebrows and says, ‘Sounds fun.’  
I smile widely rubbing my lips and say, ‘It was very enjoyable.’  
We sit down and I pull my shirt off dropping it on the floor. Louis leans in and kisses me. We buckle up and he tells me about what he did the last few nights. We fall asleep in each other’s arms after the plane is done ascending.  
A couple hours later I wake up and Louis is up writing. I watch him for several minutes. ‘Sweet cheeks, what are you writing?’  
Louis turns and smiles, ‘Songs.’  
He puts it away and turns to me raising his eyebrows. I smile and we go to the bathroom. Louis pushes me into the sink as I kiss him. He pulls on my pants tightly while I quickly flip him onto the sink. Pulling his pants down quickly as he undoes mine. I drive into him hard and he cums. He pushes me off of him and into the wall behind me. Louis sucks on my penis for several minutes and I cum into his mouth. He sucks it down and we fix ourselves. We leave the bathroom and go back to our seats. I throw the blanket over our heads as we make out until we fall asleep wrapped around each other.  



End file.
